The Prince and His 'Capture'
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Prince Naruto ran away from the castle and was kidnapped by Sasuke. Being a pirate, the raven had a friend, Neji who was also a pirate. He, meanwhile, had a prince, Prince Gaara as a boyfriend! What will happen then? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, AU
1. Kidnapped!

Anousa, everyone! I'm here again for my latest story! Woot! Okay, this is slightly different than what I've been doing, but I guess I'll just try my best, ne? Well, I hope you all will like it! Yosh! Oh, and another thing, I will have Gaara-kun in this story as well! Yosh, let's bring it on, Gaara-kun! Woot! Woot!

Gaara: (yawns) ...why did you have to call me this late at night?

Koneko: I've a new story, and you'll be my assistant just like you wanted!

Gaara: But why does it have to be at twelve midnight?! Can't it be tomorrow morning at least?!

Koneko: Well...it's not like you can go to sleep, right? ...right?

Gaara: ...you scheming bastard...

Hehe, I won! Gaara-kun's my assistant again! Well, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you?! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me?! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter One: Kidnapped!

Uzumaki Naruto, the sixteen-year-old crown prince of Konohagakure. He was walking along the streets of the town in a hooded cloth and semmed to be very mysterious among the villagers. Indeed he was, they had never seen anyone like him before. With the sky blue eyes and golden yellow hair, he was most probably a foreigner to them.

But no, he was their prince, the son of the great Yondaime Hokage. Nevertheless, no one regconised him, for he had never shown himself to the people before. Yes, he had never done that. So, why did he do such thing on that day? What's more, he was unaccompanied. No guards, nothing at all. He was all alone in the middle of the street. What in the world had happened?

Yes, he had ran away from the castle. The reason? He was fed up with the disciplined life of the royal family and was tired of all the rules they had for him. And the biggest thing that he hated was the fact that he had to be the next ruler since his brother too, had left the castle to go to his lover. He really hated being ruled, and he hated ruling even more. If only he didn't hate it much sooner...

"Make way!"

"Huh?"

He turned around and saw a guy running. Then, he saw a few guards chasing after the guy. Eyes filled with horror, he knew he had to find somewhere to hide or else the guards will know him in no time. Unluckily, his movements was not that fast. Before he managed to run into an alley, the black-haired person grabbed him and turned him around towards the guards, putting a knife on neck.

"Back off! Or he will die!"

"Prince!" one of the guards noticed him.

'Shit!'

"Prince?" the taller guy glanced at him. "What a lucky day for me. Back off if you want your beloved prince to survive!"

"...no! Let go of me...you bastard!" he struggled.

The raven frowned and cut the prince's neck slightly, making him hiss in pain. "Don't move, or you're dead. You're my captive now..."

"Nani?!"

The guy slowly backed away from the crowd, dragging Naruto with him. The guards couldn't do anything as he held their prince as a hostage. After the two of them had turned into the small dark alley, the guy let go of the blond, but grabbed his arm and ran away, pulling the smaller boy together. Naruto, who was weaker, couldn't do anything but to follow the other guy.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"Shut up! You're under my control now!" the guy took him into an empty hut and released his arm carelessly.

The poor guy fell onto the cold and rocky floor, scratching himself at a few places. He hissed in pain and turned to the raven, glaring at him angrily. The taller of the two locked the door and stared at him. Then, he took out his knife that seemed to be really sharp and pointed it at Naruto. Immediately, his upset face changed to a frightened expression.

"Like I said, you're under my control now..." the guy approached him slowly, smirking. "And that means, you have no right to say or do anything unless I say it's okay, get it? And _don't_ ever try to sneak away..."

Terrified, the smaller of the two could only gulped and nodded, shaking fearfully. The raven smirked again and kept the knife back to where it belonged. The blond just sat on the floor watching the taller guy as he took an empty glass and filled it with plain water. At the spot, Naruto gulped again, but this time it was because he was thirsty.

"Here."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you thirsty?" the raven asked.

Naruto nodded and took the glass of waer. Then, he drank it like someone who hadn't had any water to drink for the past week. The taller guy stared at him weirdly. After finishing it, the blond wiped the trail of liquid that was dripping down his chin and stared back at the raven. For a few seconds, the silence air hung around them. The smaller boy then opened his mouth to say something.

"Ne...watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" he asked.

"Hn?" the other guy blinked. "...Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Huh?"

"Nani?"

The blond shook his head. Deep in his mind, he knew he heard that name somewhere before. nfortunately for him he couldn't remember it. So, he decided to deal with it later, realising the situation he was in right then. 'I'm kidnapped...what should I do? ...but, this guy doesn't look too dangerous...he looks...familiar...' he thought. 'Funny...I know I've seen him somewhere before...'

"...what are you doing?"

Only then, Naruto realised how close he was to Sasuke. Immediately, he blushed and backed away, looking to the side. For some reasons, his heart was thumping in embarrassment. Still, he wondered why the raven hadn't do anything that a kidnapper should do to his captive. Again, he neared the Uchiha - only this time, he didn't back away.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Um...why are you letting me free like this?" he asked matter-of-factly. "I mean, shouldn't a hijacker tie his hostage or something like that? You know..."

"What are you trying to say here? You want me to tie you?"

Quickly, the blond shook his head furiously. The raven stared at him for a while, then continued with his work, which very much, interested the smaller boy. He neared the taller guy again and peeked at the paper he was holding. Sasuke noticed this, but ignored him nevertheless. He continued on writing something on the paper.

"...what are you doing?"

"A letter...to the royal family..."

"Huh?"

-- ((to be continued)) -- 

* * *

Okay, I know this one sucks! Really, I'm trying my hardest to do the best, but my mom's mad at me for staying in front of the computer twenty-four-seven and she made me to finish this by ten! Argh, it's already forty-five minutes past nine! Gomenasai! I promise it'll be way better next time! Well, got to go now! Ja!


	2. First Day & Night

Anousa, everyone! I'm here again for my latest story! Woot! Okay, this is slightly different than what I've been doing, but I guess I'll just try my best, ne? Well, I hope you all will like it! Yosh! Oh, and another thing, I will have Gaara-kun in this story as well! Yosh, let's bring it on, Gaara-kun! Woot! Woot!

Gaara: (yawns) ...why did you have to call me this late at night?

Koneko: I've a new story, and you'll be my assistant just like you wanted!

Gaara: But why does it have to be at twelve midnight?! Can't it be tomorrow morning at least?!

Koneko: Well...it's not like you can go to sleep, right? ...right?

Gaara: ...you scheming bastard...

Hehe, I won! Gaara-kun's my assistant again! Well, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you?! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me?! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Two: First Day & Night

"A letter to the castle?! What are you planning to do here?!"

"Relax...I'm just writing to them that you ran away from home to be with your lover..."

"Nani?!"

The raven stared at the kitsune. "...it's true, isn't it? You ran away from home..."

"Yes, I ran away from home," the blond blushed heavily. "But I'm not running away to be with my lover! I don't even have one!"

"...you don't?"

"No, I don't!"

For a moment, the two remained silent. Suddenly, Naruto heard small suppressed snickering coming from Sasuke. He blushed even harder, feeling his temperature rising. The laugh got louder and louder until the raven couldn't help but to laugh gleefully, rolling on the floor literally. Immediately, the prince felt like killing the taller guy at the spot.

"What are you laughing about, teme?!" he held Sasuke by his collar and shook him as hard as he could. "It's not funny, you know! It's not funny at all...!"

"Yeah, yeah...it's not funny...just let go of me..." the raven choked.

The kitsune let go of him, pushing him away slightly. "Besides...I don't want to use that reason for running away...my mother would be hurt...because that's the same reason why my brother left us earlier..."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah..." Naruto looked away, uninterested with the subject. "He left us to be with his lover... I really think he's an idiot. I mean, well...of course, he loves his lover...but he didn't have to leave just for the fact that he wanted to be with that jerk! Stupid idiot big brother! I hate him so much!" he took a random pillow and began punching it recklessly.

A huge anime sweat appeared on Sasuke's head. Indeed, who would ever thought of a prince to be so childish? Still, the childish face that the blonde prince showed to him pretty much amused the raven. He thought it was really cute for the kitsune to get angry just by the fact that his brother ran away from the castle to be with his lover.

"...so, what reason are you going to use for running from home?" he asked after the smaller boy cooled down.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him. "...I don't know. I mean, I can't just use the fact that I'm bored with the castle life to run away. My mom would be superly sad if I do that...hm...what do you think, teme?"

The raven frowned slightly at his new pet name. 'Seriously, you're a prince, damn it! Can't you be just a little bit more polite towards others?' he thought. Still, he tried to be helpful and thought of a perfect reason to tell Naruto's family why he had ran away. After a minute or two, he finally managed to think of something which he thought would be a great reason.

"...you said that your brother ran away to be with his lover, right?" he spoke suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you just make that the reason?" he suggested. "You tell your family that you went away to look for your brother and make him stay home no matter what it takes. I'm sure they'll be imppressed with your effort to get your brother back...anyway, it's just a suggestion from me... If you don't want to use it, then..."

All of a sudden, the smaller boy threw himself onto the guy. "Nyaa, sugoi, dattebayou! What a great reason! I'll definitely use that one! You are so great, dattebayou! Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke! Daisuki, dattebayou!"

Unexpectedly, Sasuke blushed when he heard the word 'daisuki'. Of course, the prince was just using his usual words to people who helped him, but the taller guy thought of it differently. The fact that nobody had ever said something like that to him made his heart melt. Slowly, he began to have slight - only slight, feelings for the blond.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called, making him return to the real world. "Daijoubu?"

"...yeah..."

The kitsune stared at him, then got to his feet. "Anyway, let's have some food first! I'm starving!"

* * *

_That evening..._

The two males had had their dinner and was then heading back to the house. On their way, the raven could not help but to think how cute the prince looked when he's smiling, grinning, laughing or even pouting, or how elegant and delicate he looked like when he's walking or running or just playing the fool as they strolled together through the streets.

Weirdly enough, nobody seemed to notice them even after the earlier accident. Naruto even managed to play with some kids at the roadside, picked up a kitten and eagerly told the feline to be his friend (and he really took the kitten) and bought some candies and chocolates from a candy shop. That too, made the Uchiha thinking.

'I wonder...don't they know about the accident? Or are they just pretending to not know about it? And one more thing...why don't this guy just run away? Well...I'm not saying that I want him to leave me, but it's just too easy for him to escape right now. He's not tied to me or something...' he thought to himself, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Ne, Sasuke!" the smaller boy called suddenly. "Can we buy some food for Neko-chan? Please...? She looks really hungry!"

Sasuke blushed, seeing the cute pout on the kitsune's face. "...yeah, whatever..."

"Yay! Arigato ne, Sasuke! You're great! Daisuki, dattebayou!"

His cheeks grew redder at Naruto's compliment.After buying some cat food, the two (or is it three?) of them went home. It was only when they got home they managed to see the real problem of living together - there was only one bed, and it was only a single-person bed. A large anime sweat grew on Sasuke's head yet again.

"Uh..." the raven began to blush again. "You know...I don't mind sleeping on the floor..."

The kitsune turned to him. "...no, what are you talking about? This is your house, so you sleep on the bed. And if you insist on asking me to sleep on it, then we'll sleep together on the bed - with the cat, of course..."

"Nani?"

"I said, it's you on the bed or the both of us on the bed," the smaller boy repeated, quite annoyed with the taller guy. "Choose one, either way the kitten will have the bed as well. So just choose..."

'What kind of prince is this?!' he felt like a big boulder was falling right on top of him. It was right of the prince to tell him to sleep on the bed since it was his house, but why did the kitten have the right to sleep on the bed too? That was one thing that he didn't understand. Besides, he couldn't just let a prince to sleep on the floor while him, being a commoner, happily had the bed.

"...fine, we'll sleep together," he finally spoke after a minute of thinking.

"Eh?"

"Nani?" the raven acted uninterested. "You told me to choose, so I pick option number two. Is that so wrong?"

Unexpectedly, the kitsune blushed. To him, the phrase sleeping together sounded so wrong. It was more like the raven was going to 'sleep' with him rather than sleeping normally like friends. It made his heart thumped and his body tensed. 'Why am I feeling like this? We are just going to...sleep together?' he blushed harder at the thought.

"...what's wrong, dobe?"

"Nn? No...nothing..."

'I should've known...this is going to be a terrible night! For the both of us!'

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Wow, that took some time! Sorry, I'm out of ideas these few days, since I had my exams and all...anyways, I'm so happy right now! Guess what? I got straight As! Yatta! Woot! Alright! Woot! Woot! XD Hahaha! Well then, got to go now! Woot! Ja ne!


	3. Meaning of Daisuki

Yatta! Chapter three up now! Oh right, I've to tell you all, I won't be updating everyday from now on. I've got an important examination this year, and I have to study real hard to excel! X0 Anyways, I'll still be updating now and then, so just wait for my updates, ne? Woot! Yosh!

Gaara: Why don't you just stop until you're finished with your exams?

Koneko: That would be impossible, Gaara-kun, as my exams are eight months in time, if you must know.

Gaara: Oh...

Koneko: Nandayou?

Gaara: Iie... 'Why do I feel like an idiot right now?'

Hm...well, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness 

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you?! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me?! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Three: Meaning of Daisuki 

'Okay, nothing is going to happen! Nothing is going to happen...something _is_ going to happen! Kami-sama, help me...!'

The kitsune fidgeted as he stared at the bed, not daring to even sit on top of it. The raven, on the other hand, was inside the bathroom. The prince could clearly hear the sound of the water pouring down from the shower. Somehow, that sound made him hot. He tried to calm himself down, but it was to no avail as he started to think of 'dirty' things unconsciously.

'No, no, no!' he hit his head a few times, trying to force the thoughs out. 'Stop it, Naruto! What are you thinking?! He's just a commoner, and what's more, he's a guy! He's also a kidnapper... Kami-sama! He's done! Now, he's coming out of the bathroom! No...!' he began to drool as he imagined how hot the taller guy would be with only a towel wrapped around his waist and water trickling down his chest. 'Kami-sama...he's so hot!'

"...dobe, you're drooling..."

"Huh?"

He turned around and saw an almost naked Uchiha, hair and body wet from being engulfed with the water in the shower. 'Kami-sama...he looks just like what I imagined...but he's much hotter! Kami-sama, help me!' he screamed mentally, gazing at Sasuke. Unexpectedly, he began to drool again. A small drop of blood could be seen running out of his nose.

"Hn?" the raven noticed this. He then crouched down in front of the blond. "Dobe, stop staring at me if that makes you drool and bleed..." he said as he wiped the drool and the blood off Naruto's face.

"...shut up, teme..." the kitsune replied after he realised what happened, turning his face as his face started to turn pink.

The raven smirked. 'What's this all of a sudden? He looks so cute right now...and so delicious too...' Slowly, he licked his lips (ah, the perverted, murderous aura of the Uchiha has come out! LOLZ). "Hey..." he purred at the smaller boy's ear, making him shiver in pleasure. "You...told me...you...like me...don't you?" Every word that he said buzzed around Naruto's ear, making him moan in delight.

"Tell me, Naruto...chan..." he finished off his words by licking the kitsune's ear. "Is it...really true?"

"Ah...n-no...ah...it's just...nn...my way...of...saying thanks...mn..." the blond said between pants and moans.

Hearing that, the Uchiha felt like he was being fooled around. Slowly, he began to stop stroking the prince. A few seconds later, he got up and left the boy dumbfounded. Naruto stared at him and suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt inside his heart. Still, he sat on the floor, not moving even an inch. Still blushing, he turned his vision to the floor underneath him.

"...gomen..."

"Hn?"

"I said I'm sorry!" he shot up, stared into the other guy's eyes for a while and then, looked down again. "Gomenasai...you must've thought that...I really...like you..." Slowly, the blush crept to his face again. "Anyway, it's your fault as well! ...since you didn't think clearly before doing it...I mean...we're both guys, so...it's just...not possible...right?"

He forced a smile and looked at the raven. But, to his surprise, Sasuke was already lying on the bed, back-facing him. He pouted slightly, staring at the guy's naked back. '...eh? Wait a minute! Naked back? He's...he's sleeping without a shirt?! Kami-sama, he's crazy! No...! Help me...!' he began to imagine 'dirty' things again. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to release myself!'

Quickly, he dashed into the bathroom, closing the door with much strength that it made a really loud 'bam' sound. Hearing that, the raven glanced slightly at the bathroom. He gradually got onto a sitting position and stared at the door. Suddenly, he heard low moans coming from the inside. Cocking his brow, he got up and approached the door.

Before he managed to twist the doorknob, he heard a loud moan. Blushing in an instant, he gulped and left the door. Meanwhile, Naruto, who had just had his release, was sitting on the cold floor with his back touching the wall. He was panting and blushing from all the 'workouts' and the 'dirty' thoughts. It was only about a minute later that he managed to stand up.

'...I came a lot...' he looked at his sticky hand with a pair of lustful, half lidded eyes. Slowly, he licked the cum on his palm. 'Um...it tastes good...I wonder why I've never done this before...um...so good...' he closed his eyes as he sucked his fingers hard, moaning again from the delight of licking and sucking the cum. 'Um...Sasuke...'

After finishing the cum off, he washed himself and got out of the bathroom. He then noticed the raven still on the bed, back-facing him. He made a face and rolled his eyes. Then, he saw the little orange cat that he brought home were sleeping on the cold floor - or at least, it was_ trying_ to sleep. Immediately, he furrowed his brows and pouted angrily.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme!" he quickly picked the feline up and pushed Sasuke violently off the bed.

The Uchiha fell onto the floor with a loud thump. Realising what had actually happened, he glared at the smaller boy furiously. "The hell, dobe?! Why did you push me off the bed?! Didn't we make it clear that the both of us will sleep on bed?!"

"Not anymore, you heartless bastard!" the kitsune stuck out his tongue. "I shall sleep with Kyoh-chan on the bed and you can sleep on the cold floor! Come on now, Kyoh-chan, let's get to sleep, shall we?" he ignored the raven and smiled at the cat.

As if it understood what Naruto said, the little pussycat meowed and nodded slightly. The both of them then went to sleep, leaving the taller guy dumbfounded. 'What the hell?! Why am I treated like a cat now! Damn it, you little twerp! it's because of you I can't get to sleep with my little beautiful, cute...wait a minute, what am I talking about?! Oh well, I guess it's better for me to sleep on the floor...'

And so, the three of them each went to their dreamland, peacefully and happily...

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

The hell?! Naru-chan is so cruel! First, he said he didn't like Sasuke, but he came because of the bastard! Then, he pushed the raven off the bed just because he forgot to take the cat to sleep with him on the bed! No, Naru-chan! Why must you be so cruel inside this story???? Huhu... TT Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one...

Gaara: Nope, he's not cruel at all...

Koneko: What do you mean?

Gaara: He's not. Can't you see, he left a quite wide space for the raven to plunge back onto the bed, but he didn't do so. So that means, he sleep on the floor because he wanted to.

Koneko: Really? I didn't notice that...

Gaara: Yeah...

Oh...so that's it! Anyways, please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	4. The Dreams

Yosh! Chapter four up! Okay, I know Naruto is being cruel and everything, but he has a reason for it! And, that's all will be revealed inside this chapter! A dark -and I mean really dark, secret will be revealed as we look into Naruto's past using his dreams. Yep, you got it, this chappy is about Naruto's dream! Woot!

Gaara: Why do you call him Naruto all of a sudden?

Koneko: Because I still think he's being rude and cruel, so I'll just call him Naruto.

Gaara: ...I told you already, he's not cruel...

Koneko: Yeah, but I'm gonna stick with the fact that he's being rude.

Gaara: Um...right... (sweatdrop)

Alright, here comes chapter four! Woot! Enjoy, guys!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness 

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you?! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me?! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Dreams 

While he was sleeping, the prince dreamt of something - something really bad, really scary it was even more terrifying than a normal nightmare, as it was a constant memory that kept coming back to his mind when he was asleep. The dream, or as anyone might call it a nightmare, came again that very night when he had first slept at a stranger's place.

* * *

_(The Dream)... _

_Stood in the middle of the rotten bodies and blood-covered skeletons was a small boy with yellow hair that was scattered with blood and sad yet terrifying bloddy red eyes. The three whisker-like scars on his cheeks were deep, as if they were pointing out the pain he had been having all the time. His shirt and pants were torn and full of fresh blood. One of his hand was holding a dagger-like weapon._

_"So, my little pet..." a deep voice was suddenly heard. "Have you done playing?"_

_"Yes...Orochimaru-sama..." he replied, looking deep into the yellow eyes that belonged to the man called Orochimaru._

_"Good..."_

_The snaky-looking man then lifted the child and carried him to a huge, mystifying-looking mansion. When they reached the entrance, the door opened on its own. Orochimaru went inside, still carrying the little boy. When they were inside, the door closed immediately. After that, the man brought the kid to a room and threw him onto the bed._

_Smirking, he licked his lips as the boy's eyes changed to the colour which brought the bright sky to shame. The child started trembling in fear as the snakeman got onto the bed and approached him slowly. A tear trickled down the boy's face as he tried to defend himself from the hands of the man - which the result was of no avail._

_"No..." he sobbed. "Don't...Orochimaru-sama...don't do this..."_

_Ignoring the boy's pleading, Orochimaru began undressing him. "Hm...you're so cute..."_

_"No..."_

_Paying no attention to the poor boy underneath him, one of the man's hand snaked down into his shorts, making him gasp in shock and horror. The little child tried to push the man away, but of no avail as the man was much larger, heavierand stronger than him. Not knowing what to do, he shut his eyes and continued to cry helplessly as the man carried on molesting him heartlessly._

_'No...no...no...'_

* * *

"No...no...no..." 

"Naruto? Naruto...dobe, wake up already!" the raven lightly slapped the kitsune's cheek a few times.

"Nn..." the blond slowly opened his eyes. "...S-Sasuke?"

The taller guy nodded, caressing him lightly. "What's wrong? You're crying in your sleep...a nightmare?"

The smaller of the two only gave him a small nod. Sasuke sighed and continued caressing Naruto, knowing that would calm him down. He brushed away a few stray hairs around the prince's face, revealing his cute, sun-kissed looks. After a few minutes, the kitsune started to fall asleep again. He held tightly onto the Uchiha, so the raven could do nothing but to sleep beside him.

Sasuke gave the blond a peck on the forehead before drifting back to sleep. As they slept, the prince yet again had another dream...

* * *

_(The Other Dream) _

_"...don't put that expression on. It's depressing to see, you know?"_

_The blond looked up at the redhead and let out a small smile. The green-eyed guy smiled back and handed him an orange. The kitsune took it as the taller guy sat down beside him. Slowly, Naruto peeled off the orange's skin and began eating it. He offered some to the other guy but he only smiled sweetly and said 'No, thanks.'_

_"...ne, Kyuubi-kun," he spoke after finishing the last bit of the orange. "...why are you so kind to me? Even after you know my horri...!"_

_"Don't. Say. That...okay?" Kyuubi, as he was called, shut Naruto's mouth with one of his hands._

_The smaller boy nodded slightly. The redhead smiled again and put down his hand, saying a not-so-serious 'gomenasai' to the blond. The kitsune rolled his eyes and playfully poked the other guy's side, making him laugh slightly from the ticklish sensation he felt. Naruto grinned at his reaction and continued to tickle him, making the redheadlaugh and rollon the grass._

_"No! No, stop it, Naruto! Hahaha! Stop it!"_

_After his face was beet red and he was panting like mad, only then did the kitsune stopped as he too, was tired after all the laughings. The two of them lied down on the damp grass, panting and laughing as they gazed at the clouds and the beautiful blue sky. After about a minute, Naruto finally stopped laughing and closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh._

_"Ne, Kyuubi-kun?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Arigato gozaimasu..." he turned to the guy. "Thanks for everything...daisuki..."_

_"Heh, do you really mean it or what?" Kyuubi smile crookedly and ruffled the kitsune's hair._

_The blond pouted slightly, turning his body so that his back met the sun. "I really mean it, you know! I like y...!"_

_"Once again, don't say such things..."_

_The smaller boy sighed and gazed into the green eyes that belonged to the person he loved the most in the world. 'But it's really true...I like you...very much...' and he leaned over to kiss the redhead._

_(Fast Forward)_

_"I won't let you get away with this, you wretched monster!"_

_"You know he doesn't belong to you!" the snakeman replied. "The boy is my little pet from the very beginning!"_

_"No, he's not! And I will prove that to you!" Kyuubi, bleeding and injured badly, hurled himself towards the man._

_"No! Kyuubi...!"_

_Naruto could only watch as the two man battled with their full strength, injuring and hurting each other. The kitsune couldn't take it anymore, he shut his eyes and began crying helplessly. After about half an hour, he could not hear anything anymore - only the sound of the winds howling. He looked up and saw a fallen man on the ground and the other titan standing above him._

_"...Kyuubi! You did it! You killed him!" he said happily, running towards the redhead. Suddenly, he noticed something weird. "...Kyuubi? ...Kyuubi! Kyuubi, no...!" he quickened his speed and manged to catch the guy before he collapsed onto the bloody ground. "Kyuubi, no! Say something! Kyuubi! Kyuubi...!" he hugged the lifeless body tightly._

_"Please...don't leave me alone...Kyuubi...I really...really like you...Kyuubi..."_

* * *

"Kyuubi...don't leave me alone...Kyuu..." 

"Naruto?" the Uchiha shook him slightly. "Get up already, get out of your dream, Naruto."

"Kyuu...kyu...Sasuke?" the blond slowly opened his eyes.

He began to cry, holding on to the raven's chest tightly. Sasuke hugged him and slowly rocked him, hushing him not to cry anymore. The smaller boy soon stopped crying but he was still holding on to the taller guy. Somehow, the warmth that seemed to be radiating around the Uchiha calmed the prince down. "Another nightmare?"

"Y-yeah..."

"It's okay..." the raven said gently, caressing Naruto. "Everything's gonna be alright..."

"...arigato, Sasuke...p-please don't leave me alone..." he clenched tighter onto Sasuke's chest.

"I won't...now just go back to sleep, okay?"

The smaller boy nodded slightly and closed his eyes, embracing himself with the warmth. "...arigato...Sasuke...daisuki...

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Yay! Such a cute ending for this chappy! Okay, I hope that'll clear your mind. If not, I'll just say that Orochimaru raped Naruto in another life...yes, it's in another life, but somehow Naruto's still attached to it. And later, he met Kyuubi and fell in love with him, thus came the word 'Arigato! Daisuki ne?' as the redhead always helps him. So...well, that's just it! 

Gaara: Okay, I finally understand... (nods) Anyway, aren't you calling Naruto 'Naru-chan' again?

Koneko: Um...I'll do that again starting from the next chappy...if I remember to do so...

(both sweatdrop)

Koneko: Anyways, what do you think about this chappy?

Gaara: ...it's okay...sweet, to be precise.

Ooo...wow, Gaara-kun said sweet... (grins) I never knew he's capable of saying such words...lol! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Review please! Woot! Woot! Lol! Ja ne!


	5. Pirate Ship

Woot! Yosh, here comes the fifth chappy! Yatta! In this chappy, Naruto and Sasuke will have to make a run from all the guards who are searching for the both of them! Where will they run to? Find out in this chappy! Woot! You'll love this one! It has tons of new pairings including Gaara-kun and I! Yatta! Though I'm pretending to be guy in this one...

Gaara: Why?

Koneko: 'cause there's no way a girl could be in a pirate ship...oops!

Gaara: Oh...so we'll be in a pirate ship...

Koneko: Yeah... (sweatdrop)

Gaara: Hm...I wonder how it'll turn out...

Yeah, I'm wondering too! (another sweatdrop) Oh well, let' start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Pirate Ship

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up! Dobe, I said wake up!"

"Ow!" the prince whined as he hit the hard floor as a result of the bedsheet he was sleeping on being pulled by the raven. "...nandayou, teme?! Can't you see that I'm sleeping?!" he yelled at the taller guy.

"Like hell I care about that! Wake up now, we got to run away from this place!" Sasuke said harshly as he hurriedly packed some stuff into his bags.

"Na? ...nandayou? Sasuke!"

The blond was practically sitting with his legs on his side, frowning his brows as he glared at the other guy quite angrily. 'Really! Even if we have to make a run for...whatever it is, he doesn't have to throw me off the bed, does he?! Teme!' With tat thought, he pouted, puffed his whiskered cheeks and made a decision not to budge even the slightest.

"...Naruto?" the raven stopped and turned when he realised the kitsune was not moving. "Dobe...I told you already, didn't I? We need to get out of here...dobe? Dobe, are you listening to me?"

"Shut the hell up, teme! I don't want to hear your words! And quit calling me dobe!" Suddenly, a tear trickled down Naruto's cheek. "Shit! Now I'm crying, and it's all because of you! Teme, daikirai!"

Sasuke sighed and continued on packing his stuff, ignoring the sobbing boy. Naruto, hated by the fact he was being treated like a rock by the street, cried louder. The raven felt his temperature rising up. Still, he tried to control his anger and went on with the packings. Unfortunately for him, his ignorant behaviour towards the blond had made the prince cried even louder.

"...shut the fuck up, dobe! Do you know how much I am suffering all this while?! And it is all because of _you_! Listen here, just because you're a prince, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you like! Do you understand that?!" he unconsciously grabbed the kitsune's collar and glared into his eyes in a very furious way.

"...gomen..." quickly, the raven hid his eyes behind his bangs and got up, continuing to pack his stuff. "...just...do whatever you like..."

"...Sasu...ke...?" Immediately, Naruto stopped crying, wiped his tears away and gazed at Sasuke. He then felt a pang of guilt inside him as he received no response from the taller guy. 'Kami-sama, what have I done? This is all because of my selfish self! I...I don't know...what to do anymore...Sasuke...' he looked at the floor sadly.

* * *

_Later..._

"Sasuke? Sasuke...don't be like this..."

Naruto and Sasuke were now walking along the empty streets. The raven was carrying a few bags by himself, not wanting the kitsune to help him. The prince had tried his best to apologise to the taller guy, but all his efforts were worthless. It was like the Uchiha was either really mad at the smaller boy or he was really sorry and ashamed ofhimself for being mad at the prince.

"...listen, I know I'm being a selfish jerk and all...but please, Sasuke," he touched the Uchiha's hand slightly, making him flinch in discomfort. Naruto sighed at his reaction. "...all I want is an apology from you, Sasuke... Why must you act like a kid right now?! First you call me as a bratty little prince, but now it's you who's acting like one! Really, you shouldn't say that when you yourself are one!"

"...like hell!" the raven suddenly smacked the smaller boy's head.

"Ow! Teme no baka! That hurts you know!" the kitsune whined.

"Serves you right for calling me a brat..." Sasuke smirked.

Seeing that, Naruto immediately grinned. "Now that's the Sasuke-teme I know!" he elbowed the taller guy playfully, causing the Uchiha to smack him again.

And so, after the two had become friends again, they continued their journey. Suddenly, the kitsune remembered that he had not known where they were heading to. "Ne, Sasuke," he called. "Where are we going to actually? And what are we really running from?" He then took one bag from Sasuke's hand, insisting on helping the raven carrying it.

"...so?"

The taller guy gave a small sigh. "...we're running from the guards...and we're going to the sea..."

"Nani?"

"Yup, the sea," he repeated, scratching his head. "We're going to sail across the sea. I bet you've never been on a ship before, right?" he glanced at the kitsune who only shook his head innocently, signaling the word 'no'. "Thought so... Anways, I've to tell you this, once we get onto the ship, stay very close to me...the pirates on board aren't very nice..."

"Na? What did you say? ...pirates?"

"Yeah..."

The blond gaped and blinked a few times. He stopped at his place and felt like the world around him was spinning viciously. All of a sudden, he began to fall down to the earth. The last thing he saw before he went unconscious was Sasuke's worried face, calling his name which he knew he would not be able to hear it. Then, he passed out.

"Naruto? Naruto! Daijoubu?"

* * *

_After a few hours..._

"...nnh..."

The kitsune slowly opened his eyes and found out he was on a bed, in a cabin-like room. He looked around for Sasuke but could not find him anywhere. He furrowed his brows worriedly and began to wonder where he exactly was. As he tried hopelessly to not to cry again, he called for the raven. "Sasuke! Where are you? Sasuke...!"

All of a sudden, the taller guy barged into the room. "Naruto! You're finally awake! Thank God..."

"S...Sa-suke..." he looked at the Uchiha and began tearing up again. "Where were you? I was so afraid! It's so creepy and lonely inside here!" he cried, hugging the older guy tightly, making him blushed slightly. "N-Naruto..."

"So, he's finally awake? This little kitsune of yours?" a voice suddenly interrupted their precious moment (lol! XD).

"Huh? Wh-who are you?!"

Sasuke sighed again. "Hyuuga...you know you should knock before entering..."

The white-eyed guy smirked. "Gomen ne, Uchiha...but I couldn't help but to interrupt the both of you...for I am the captain of the ship, thus I must know every single one who aboarded this ship... So, what's your name, little fox?" he smiled gently at the prince.

"Um...U-Uzumaki Naru-to...desu..." the smaller boy held onto Sasuke tighter, not certain with the long-haired guy. "S-Sasuke..."

"Daijoubu..." the raven ruffled Naruto's hair lightly. "Now, Hyuuga, would you please go and let Naruto-chan rest for a bit?"

'N-Naruto...chan?' the blond blushed when he heard Sasuke calling him with that name. "Sasuke?"

"Very well then. But do make sure that the both of you come out for dinner at eight, okay?" the older guy smiled again before going out of the room.

"Sasuke..." the smaller boy called him again. "Wh-where are we right now? A-and...why did you...call me like that just now?"

"...you don't like it?"

"...n-no...but why?"

"Well...we're on the ship right now..." the raven walked slowly towards the window. "And for someone like you to be here...you have to be my woman...it's rwally the rule of the ship...I'm sorry if you're taken aback by this...but I have to do this...just for the sake of your own safety...do you understand that, Naruto?" he turned back to the kitsune, only to find him blushing like mad.

'Me? Sasuke's...woman? Kami-sama...!!'

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Nyahaha, Naru-chan is Sasuke's woman! XD Really funny! Lol! Oh well, got to go now! Bye! Oh, and please reivew! Ja ne!


	6. I'm not Short!

Anousa, minna-san! Alright, here's the sixth chappy! Yatta, I'm so excited! Lol! Anyways, Naru-chan will be so angry and annoyed in this chappy! Nya, wonder how Sasuke will cooperate with that? Lol! Okay, let's just get on with the story and see how it will come out as, ne? Lol! Lmao! XD Hahaha, I can't stop laughing now! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Gaara: ... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: Hahahaha! (rolling on the floor, still laughing)

Gaara: Um... (more sweatdrops)

Koneko: Hahahahahaha! XD

Gaara: Uh...let's just start the story now, shall we?

Koneko: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Six: I'm not Short!

"Naruto? Daijoubu?"

"Huh?" As if he just got up from a trance, the prince nodded, blushing slightly. "H-hai..."

The raven sighed in relief and smiled a bit. He ruffled the smaller boy's golden hair, causing him to blush deeper. Cocking his brow while still smiling, the taller guy only let out another sigh and lightly kissed the kitsune on his temple. That action made the blond to blush a crimson hue. He held onto the Uchiha's arm tightly to stop himself from falling on his back.

"You're okay?"

"Y-yeah..." he nodded, looking down at the floor. "Um...what do...I do...now, Sa...suke?"

"Hn? Oh...um...you wait here for a bit, I'll take some clothes for you to wear, okay?" Sasuke said and made an attempt to move, but he was stopped by Naruto's tug on his arm. "Mm...Naruto?"

The kitsune realised what he was doing and immediately let go of the raven's arm. "Uh...gomen..."

The onyx-eyed guy stared at the smaller boy for a while, wondering what was wrong with him. Then, he decided to let it aside and went out of the room. Naruto only watched as Sasuke closed the door behind him when he was outside. Sighing, the golden-haired boy slumped himself onto the bed, pink hues slowly crept to his whiskered cheeks again.

'I wonder what is wrong with me...' he thought. 'First I got tuned on when I was thinking about him...now I'm feeling really heated up when he said that I've to be his woman...also when he kissed me... It was just a small friendly kiss...and he didn't even touch me! It...it was me who touched him, wasn't it? Hm...Sasuke...'

He was about to drift to his dreamland when Sasuke entered the cabin again. Quickly, he got up and smiled at the raven. The taller guy blinked a few times, then he approached the blond and gave him some crisp fresh clothes. Obviously, the attire belonged to one of the pirates, but it somehow looked really clean and new.

"Whose clothes are these, Sasuke?" he asked, taking the clothes from the Uchiha's hands.

"The shortest pirate I can find on this ship..." Sasuke noticed the prince's anger rising and quickly continued, "I think it fits you, since all the other pirates are either too fat, too tall or...too thin..."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

The raven sighed. "I mean...you're not too fat, too tall or too thin. You're just right...um..."

"Nani?!"

"Okay...you're just...slightly short...for your age..."

"I am not short! Just because I'm shorter than you, doesn't mean that I am too short!" the kitsune glared at him angrily. "And for your information, I'm only sixteen, so it makes sense that I'm only 165cm tall!"

The taller guy coughed slightly. "...I'm sixteen too...but I'm fifteen centimetres taller than you..."

"I don't care if you one hundred centimetres taller than me! The fact is, I am not short!!" he screamed.

"Okay, okay...I get it..." the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You don't have to shout, you know..."

"I hate you! Get out of my sight right this instance!"

"Hell! Naruto!"

However, the kitsune gave no attention to him and pushed him out of the room as soon as possible, immediately slammingthe door shut and locking it from inside when he was outside. 'Geez...he's so troublesome! I really wonder why did I have feelings for him in the first place...but he did looked kawaii when he was blushing earlier...but he can be a monster when he's pissed...'

"Uchiha, what's wrong? I heard screams from the room just now..." Neji appeared on the scene.

"Hn?" the raven turned to the white-eyed guy. "...it's nothing...just a stupid quarrel...you know..."

"Oh...I see..."

The Uchiha forced a smile. "Now, would you...?"

"Oh, yes..." the long-haired guy walked away, but turned around just a step later. "Oh, and please make it slower next time, okay? I don't want any trouble on my ship, you know that, Uchiha..."

"Hn..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Okay...what do we do now?"

"Sasuke?" the kitsune turned to the raven and saw his sulking face. "Sasuke...don't tell me you're mad about earlier? Come on now, it should be me who's pissed. I mean, you would be angry too if I say that you're short, right? ...Sasuke?"

'Geez...such a brat! Now...what should I do to get his usual self again? ...' Suddenly, the blond thought of an idea - but he did not really like it. 'Man, must I do this?' he asked himself, but then decided to do it. 'Well, at least this would make him respond with something...right? Um...okay, here goes nothing...' he inhaled deeply.

"Sasuke..."

The taller guy turned to him - only to meet lips with Naruto's pouting lips. Surprised, he quickly pulled back. By then, his face was already bright red. He looked away, not daring to see the blond's reaction nor to let him see his blushing face. Slowly, he turned around - and saw a pleased, smiling prince beside him.

"N-Naruto...I-I...didn't mean for t-that to happen...I-I...!"

He was cut off by the smaller boy's crashing lips again. This time, when he tried to pull back, the kitsune stopped him by wrapping his arms around the taller guy's neck. He then parted his lips slightly, giving the Uchiha permission to enter his hot cavern. Sasuke gulped for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and slowly entering his mouth.

"Mn...nn..."

After about a minute, the two of them broke apart for air, leaving a trail of saliva on the kitusne's chin. Blushing slightly, the blond gazed into the raven's eyes, not letting him go. 'Wow! I didn't know it would go that far...' he thought to himself, but smiled when he realised it was really a good thing to do for he felt really happy after the kiss.

"N-Naruto..."

"Just say that we've forgiven each other, okay?" he said, giving a peck on Sasuke's nose before wriggling out of the embrace.

"N-nani...?"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Yatta! Such a cute chappy! I really hadn't expected Naru-chan to kiss Sasuke! Oh well, what's done is done, and guess what? Their relationship has just reached another level! Hm...I wonder when they will finally confess to each other? Guess we just have to wait and see, ne? Lol! Hope you enjoyed this chappy!

Gaara: ...kawaii!! (glomps Koneko)

Koneko: 'What the hell?!' Um...Gaara-kun, did you eat cookies again?

Gaara: Yup! (giggles and takes out a bag of chocolate chip cookies) Here, I bought this for you!

Koneko: Oh, how kind of you! Arigato gozaimasu! (glomps Gaara)

Gaara: Yay! Let's eat together!

Yosh! Lol! Hehe, well, that's all for now! See ya in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	7. NejiGaa

Yosh! Anousa, people! Geez, it's already night! Late update today! Gomenasai, everyone! Lol! Anyways, here's chappy seven and I'll...put Gaara-kun with Neji, I think. After all, their my third favourite Naruto yaoi pairing after SasuNaru and ItaNaru! Lol! Okay, before I start my story, let's see what Gaara-kun has to say about him being a...gay...

Gaara: ...I'll kill you next time you do me as a gay...

Koneko: ... (sweatdrop) O...kay...?

Gaara: I mean it...

Koneko: I know! (laughs nervously)

Gaara: (glares at Koneko)

Um...okay... Well, let's start the story now, shall we? Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Seven: NejiGaa

The kitsune hummed a happy melody as he playfully walked beside the raven, whom was blushing slightly as he stared at the planks underneath him, walking with his hands inside his pockets. Not long after, they saw a short person with red hair walking towards their way. The redhead stared at them before walking away, ignoring the two.

"...who's that, Sasuke?" the blond asked.

"...don't know," the taller guy replied. "Never seen him before..."

The smaller boy blinked. "...oh, you've been on this ship before?"

"I told you already, didn't I? Hyuuga, the captain of this ship and I are friends..."

Naruto made a thoughtful face and nodded. Then, the both of them continued to walk until they reached the door which led outdoors. Sasuke opened the door and let the prince to go out first. The golden-haired male smiled sweetly at him before he went out happily. Again, the raven blushed and went out of the place quietly.

"Minna-san, konnichiwa!"

All the pirates on the ship stopped what they were doing and turned to the hyper boy. He only grinned widely and waved at them. The taller guy vbehind him smacked his onw forehead and pulled him to the side as quickly as possible. The kitsune started to struggle and whine to let himself free, but the Uchiha made sure that he could not get away.

"Uchiha, is there something wrong with your Naru-chan?"

The two of them turned to the white-eyed guy. "...no, everything is just fine, Hyuuga. Isn't that right...Naru-chan?"

"Uh..." the smaller boy blushed, hearing his pet name. "...yeah, everything's fine..."

He smiled and leaned towards Sasuke more, holding his arm. The raven glanced at the blond, whom only smiled at him in return and unexpectedly planted a kiss on his cheek. The taller guy blushed slightly, but turned to the Hyuuga with a confident smirk. The other male just smiled and approached the two of them.

"Good then, I hope there will be no problem between the two of you..." the guy paused for a breath. "Anyways, I'd like to introduce my lover to the two of you. I'm sure he'll be a big help while the both of you are inside this ship. Gaara-koi, come here for a bit..." he called and out from a room came the short redhead the two had seen earlier.

"It's you!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he saw the guy.

"..."

The blond approached him hyper-ly and hugged him tightly. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you! Hope we can be friends! What's your name?" he asked excitedly, holding the redhead's hand while looking into his greenish-blue eyes.

"...Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara..."

"Oh, what a nice name!" he grinned. "Well, I'm really looking forward to be your friend, ne, Gaara?"

Meanwhile, the two brunettes just watched them from aside. Neji cocked his brow and glanced at the raven beside him, smirking slightly. Sasuke only made an annoyed face and turned towards the sea, not bothering the two ukes. He leaned over the rail and rested his cheek on his palm as he watched a few seagulls flying around.

"...he's not really your lover, right?" the other guy suddenly asked.

"...no..."

"Yeah..." he smiled. "Don't worry though...Gaara and I were not lovers in the beginning as well...but things will get through... You just have to wait for it to happen...maybe in a few days, weeks, months...or maybe even years... Who knows what's in people's hearts..." he ended his speech with a meaningful sigh.

The Uchiha sneered. "Whatever, Hyuuga...I don't want to hear any of you poetic speeches anymore..." he turned back towards Naruto and Gaara. "Oi, dobe. Come here for a while..."

"Teme! Don't call me that!" was Naruto's immediate reply.

"Whatever...come here."

The kitsune pouted angrily, but did as told. He dragged himself towards the taller guy, making a face and crossing his arms sternly. Sasuke only smirked and when he was close enough, out of the blue, the raven pulled the smaller boy into an embrace and crashed their lips together. It was just a small playful kiss he had meant to tease the prince.

"...what did you do that for?" the blond frowned and pouted furiously, but did not make any attempt to struggle free. "Teme..."

"Hn...love you too, Naru-koi..."

Hearing that, Naruto's face immediately turned crimson red. Quickly, he tried to struggle out of Sasuke's arms. Neji, on the other hand, could not help but to laugh a bit, seeing the pair's behaviour. Gaara, who stood beisde him, stayed as emotionless as he usually was. He rolled his eyes and went back to the room he came from to continue his work.

"Teme!"

"Dobe..."

"Teme...!! Let me goooo!!"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Gee...such a weird chappy... I didn't expect it to be like this. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I got to go now. It's already 10 and my mom keeps bugging me to turn off the computer! Oh well, please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	8. SasuNaru

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yosh! Now that the last chappy was done, I wonder what exactly will happen to our favourite couple! Lol! Sasuke was jealous in the previous chappy, what did that suppose to mean? Ooh, the start of SasuNaru! Yatta! Dattebayo! But I won't be doing a lemon in this chappy, just a hint of it - maybe...

Gaara: What do you mean by_ maybe_?

Koneko: I'm still not sure whether I'll put some lime, lemon or nothing in this chappy yet.

Gaara: Oh...

Koneko: What do _you_ mean by _oh_?

Gaara: Nothing...

Gaara-kun's being really weird today... Hm, I wonder why... Oh well, enjoy the story! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Eight: SasuNaru

That evening, just about half an hour before dinner, Naruto decided to take a bath (Idk if this is true or not, but I heard pirates don't bath...eww...). So, he went to look for a bathroom, but unfortunately he could not find one. He then looked for Sasuke for an explanation. He searched for the raven around the ship and finally found him inside their room.

"...there you are, Sasuke..." he said when he noticed the taller guy.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said and got up to sit on the bed. "Something's the matter?"

The blond pouted slightly to gain his attention, walking towards the bed. "Yeah...you see, I want to take a bath...but I couldn't find the bathroom anywhere, even after circling the ship twice. Do you, by any chance, know where it is?"

"Yeah...there isn't one."

"Huh?"

"There's no bathroom on this ship," he repeated. "Pirates don't bath, you know..."

Naruto blinked a few times, not quite believing what the Uchiha had just said. When he had finally processed the words inside his head, he pouted again - in a rather worried way. The raven noticed this and felt sorry for the prince. Sighing, he got off the bed, grabbed the smaller boy's arm and brought him out of the room.

"W-where are we going, Sasuke?" the kitsune asked, a bit startled by his actions.

"You want to take a bath, right?" the taller guy asked and the blond nodded. "Then, you're going to take a bath. So, just be a good boy and follow me, okay?"

The smaller boy blushed slightly but did not say anything. Instead, he just followed Sasuke until they reached an empty area on the ship. There were a few barrels and a large piece of old cloth which Naruto assumed had been used as one of the ship's sail. Suddenly, the raven took out his dagger and made a hole on one of the barrels.

"...u-uwah!" Naruto gasped, seeing the stream of water coming out from the hole. "How did you-?"

"You want to take a bath, right? Then do it quickly, the water's finishing soon..." the taller guy interrupted his words and walked towards the piece of cloth.

"Oh...okay..."

The Uchiha tied two ends of the cloth to two poles which faced each other. "Here, this will cover you while you bath. In case you need anything, I'll be on the other side of this cloth, okay?"

The blond nodded and waited for the other male to go to the other side of the cloth. When he was sure that no one could see him, not even Sasuke, he slowly took off his clothes. Then, he began to wash himself. After ten minutes of refreshing cool bath, Naruto was done bathing and was then looking for something to cover his body - which he unfortunately did not find one.

"...um...Sasuke," he called.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." he blushed slightly. "Can you...get something for me? Like a towel or something?"

The raven did not answer anything, but the prince was sure the taller guy went to get a towel for him. A few minutes later, the sound of Sasuke's footsteps were heard again. He handed the smaller boy a clean white towel without looking at him. However, the kitsune blushed a crimson red as he slowly took the towel from the Uchiha.

"I'm not looking, so don't be so hesitant towards me..."

"..." Naruto blushed again, but made a pouty face. "...I don't really mind, actually..."

The raven glanced at him, faint blushes could be seen on his pale cheeks. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think?" the boy frowned. "We've kissed twice, once by me and once by you. Isn't it obvious?! Kami-sama, I cna't believe I'm the one who said this. It should be you who said it, Sasuke! Damn it! Why the hell did I fall for you in the first place anyway?! You're so annoying, and arrogant, and damn hell, you're a fucking idiot that doesn't know when somebody loves you!"

When he ended his words, tears started rolling down his cheeks. Indeed, he felt very humiliated and embarrassed with himself. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrapping him gently. Opening his eyes, he realised that those arms belonged to the only person with him, Sasuke. He stood frozen, blushes creeping onto his cheeks once again.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Don't say anything..." the raven spoke. "...I'm very sorry for not realising your feelings for me...but I myself was afraid...on expressing my feelings...for you. The truth is...I...love you...Naruto..."

"...Sasu..." he felt his heartbeat speeding up.

Slowly, he raised his hands and hugged the taller guy back. The both of them embraced each other in the warm hug. Naruto felt like floating into the dark sky as Sasuke held onto him tightly yet very gently. Deep down in his heart, he knew he had find the true love of his life. A few minutes later, they broke apart.

"...can I kiss you?"

The blond blushed again, but nodded. The raven carressed the kitsune's cheek and lifted his chin so that they lips touched. Naruto closed his eyes and engulfed himself in the warmth of the kiss. Sasuke pulled him into another embrace, touching the smaller boy very gently and carefully as if he was a very fragile thing.

After a few seconds, the both of them broke the kiss. The prince slowly opened his eyes and gazed into the mysterious black eyes. He sighed and rested himself against the taller guy's chest. The Uchiha held him closely and protectively. The both of them were enjoying every single moment of it - until somebody came to the area.

"Ah! Sorry to interrupt you, but Neji-san called for the both of you!" the awkward guy said. "It's already time for dinner."

"...let's go, shall we?" the raven smiled at the kitsune

"...yosh!"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Woohoo! Such a kawaii chappy! I can't stand it! It's so cute and fluffy! Kyaa! XD Love it! Love it! Love it very much! Lol! I'm the writer, yet I'm loving my own story! Lol! Woot! Hope you are the same as me! Woot!

Gaara: (blushes as he reads the story)

Koneko: It's so cute, isn't it? Isn't it, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ...I've to admit, it's really cute... (still blushing)

Koneko: Yay! Gaara-kun likes this chappy too! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: (hugs back while still blushing)

Um, so kawaii! I can't stop thinknig of how cute this chappy was! Lol! Woot! Ja ne!


	9. Love Stories

Yosh! Konichiwa, minna-san! Lol! I'm being random again! Alright! So, now that confessions were made between our sweet couple, what do we have in this chappy? Oh right...an all-the-time-smirking Hyuuga and his neither-have-sense-nor-emotions Sabaku no Gaara! Lol! Woot! Hm...wonder how this will come out as? Woot!

Gaara: I keep telling you not to mention me being a fag, didn't I? (deathly glare)

Koneko: Um...yeah? (sweatdrop)

Gaara: Baka...and don't you ever make me kiss that girly guy!

Koneko: O...kay... (more sweatdrops) Um...have some cookies?

Gaara: Cookies? Yay! (takes cookies)

Well, before Gaara-kun starts to turn into his hyper self again, let's start the story! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Love Stories

"...you almost missed dinner, you know?"

"Whatever..." the raven replied uninterestedly.

"Hn..." the brunette smiled. "So...how did things go? Did they turn out well?"

The kitsune overheard the conversation and began to blush until his face was pinkish-red. The redhead sitting across the table in front of him noticed this, but ignored it and continued eating his dinner. Glancing at Sasuke who was sitting beside Naruto, he rolled his eyes and gave his lover a pinch on the waist, causing the taller guy to hiss in pain.

The Uchiha cocked a brow, seeing his friend like that. "...what's wrong, Hyuuga?"

"Nothing," the white-eyed guy smiled his fake smile again. "So? What really happened? Want to share it with the two of us?"

"...not really..."

"...really?" the Hyuuga smirked.

All the talks made the blond blushed deeper and deeper and put his head lower and lower. Gaara noticed this again, slid his hand to Neji's side and pinched him again. The other guy let out a small cry and turned to his lover who acted like nothing happened. The other raven, on the other hand, just stared at the two of them weirdly.

"...anyways, Uchiha," the long-haired guy turned back to the raven. "Don't you want to share it? It's really doesn't matter, no one else is here except for the four of us. Come on, it'll be fun, you know..."

"And since when do you know the meaning of fun?" Sasuke smirked.

The Hyuuga smiled back in return. "Sometime ago...after I meet Gaara... I know, how about we exchange our stories? I'll tell our story, then you have to tell your story...deal?" he glanced over to his red-haired boyfriend who acted like he was somewhere else, minding his own business and not getting into the chat.

"...deal, but you start first..."

"Hn, fine..." Neji smirked and patted Gaara's head. "Well, it started about five months ago, when you left this ship. A few weeks later, we anchored the ship at Sunagakure. I met Gaara there when he was wandering around the town alone. I approached him, then...let's just say we made friends with each other and things started to grow from then on..."

Naruto, who was hearing this story, made a thoughtful face. "How did you manage to ask him to follow you onto the ship?"

"...he confessed to me a week later, so I decided to follow him since nothing could be done if I stayed..." the redhead suddenly answered.

"Oh..."

"So, what's your story?" the white-eyed guy asked, smiling at the kitsune.

"Um..." the blond blushed slightly and turned to the raven beside him. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded. "I think it's better to start off form when we had first met. Naruto is actually a royal prince..."

"I know that," the long-haired guy suddenly interrupted, smiling. "He's a prince, and you're his kidnapper. Posters about searching the two of you are all around the town of Konoha... You're pretty wild on catching your prey, ne Uchiha?"

"N-not really...actually it was me myself who had decided to run from the castle, then I bumped onto Sasuke who was running away form the castle guards after stealing something. He then pulled me as a hostage and the guards saw me. So...yeah, it's like that... He didn't kidnap me though, I decided myself to follow him..."

"Oh...when did you start to fall for him..._your highness_?" the Hyuuga smiled mockingly.

"I fell for him first, actually. It started when he thanked me for not hurting him or treating him like a hostage - and he also said that he liked me. I thought he liked me for real, and I immediately fell in love with him... Then, when I wanted to make the ifrst move that night, he told me the truth about thanking me and saying he likes me..."

"H-hai..." Naruto stuttered. "I said it was my usual way of saying thanks to someone. He looked disappointed when he heard that, so he went straight to bed...but I was different. When he almost did me before that, I had already felt hot...and needed a release... So, I went inside the bathroom...and when I was doing myself, all I thought about was him...and that's how I fell for Sasuke..."

Sasuke blushed slightly, listening to the prince's confession. On the other hand, Neji smiled and stared at the lovebirds. Gaara, meanwhile, just continued on eating his meal, at times glancing at the beet red blond in front of him. Then, they quietly finished their meals, with a blushing raven, a smirking brunette, a flushed blond and an ignorant redhead.

* * *

_After dinner..._

"Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"So..." he approached the other guy. "Have you done him yet?"

The dark-haired guy blushed a little bit. "...not yet...why?"

"Just asking... Anyways, you should be going to sleep now. I'm sure your little Naru-chan is waiting for you. Oasumi nasai..." he smiled and went away.

'Yeah right...'

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Oh, what does this sound like? A lemon in the next chappy? Oh...I don't know yet, but I'll probably do just a lime. I want to make it slower than my other stories, so you all could enjoy it slowly - or be pissed for a long time! Lol! Woot! I just love to make you all waiting - and angry at me! Lol! Woot! Hoep you all enjoyed this chappy!

Gaara: No! Not just a lime! I want a lemon!! (whines)

Koneko: Um...what about a cookie?

Gaara: No!! I want a...cookie?

Koneko: Yup! (hands a cookie)

Gaara: Yay! (munches cookie greedily) I love cookies! I love you, Koneko-chan! (glomps Koneko)

Ow, that one hurts! Lol! Woot! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	10. Sunagakure

Woot! Anousa, people! Yosh, chapter ten is here! Yatta! XD Let's get it started! Let's get it started! Woohoo! Lol! I'm being hyper again, thanks a lot to the song 'Let's Get it Started'! Lol! Anyways, back to the story, in this chappy, we'll be stopping at Sunagakure for a while! Lol! I wonder what will happen! Woot!

Gaara: You're not gonna introduce yourself in this story?

Koneko: Maybe not, but I'll put up my brother in this story!

Gaara: You mean Tamaki?

Koneko: Iie! Tsubasa!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Isn't he Naruto's brother?

Whatever! Lol! Anyways, here comes the story! Woot! Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sunagakure

The next morning, the sixteen-year-old prince woke up to find himself beside his boyfriend. He smiled and turned to face the sleeping guy. The raven had his lips parted slighty, and had such a peaceful expression while he was sleeping. The blond carressed the pale cheeks and brushed some stray hairs from his beautiful face.

'He's so handsome...' he thought as the other male started to open his eyes slowly. He smiled again and waited for the Uchiha to get his full consciousness. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke. Did I wake you up?"

"...iie... Ohayo gozaimasu ne, Naruto-koi..." Sasuke replied with a smile and touched their noses together.

"What were you talking with Neji last night?"

The taller guy got up slowly. "...nothing important..."

Naruto decided not to ask about it further, so he just got up as well and began making the bed. In the meantime, the raven went to the bathroom. After the blond had finished making the bed, he waited for the other male to finish bathing. Ten minutes later, the Uchiha was out of the bathroom and the smaller boy went inside.

* * *

_Half an hour after that..._

"...Uchiha, ohayo ne..."

The raven nodded slightly and pulled a seat for his boyfriend to sit on. Then, he took the empty place beside the prince. He was facing the captain of the ship while the blond was facing the brunette's lover. Without talking much, they had their breakfast. Later, the four of them walked together towards the ship deck.

"We're going to stop at Sunagakure for a few days, is that okay for you?" the white-eyed guy asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke nodded. "...what are we going to do there anyhow, Hyuuga?"

The Hyuuga smiled and put a hand on the raven's shoulder. "We're just having a break there... Besides, the ship needs to be repaired and we need some more stuff as well... You can check the place when we got there. It's quite a nice place, especially the sandy beach and the lively night, since it's quite hot during the day..."

"Oh..."

Naruto just listened to their conversation while playfully ruffled the redhead's hair. The smaller boy only gave him a slight glare and turned back to his lover. The blond pouted and furrowed his brows. Then, he pulled a strand of hair on Gaara's temple, revealing a tatoo on his head that was written in kanji which meant 'love'.

"Sugoi! You have a tatoo on your forehead! I've never noticed it before!" he squealed.

"...whatever..."

"It's so kawaii!!"

The redhead growled and glared at the blond. "Don't ever call me that..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Uwah! Is that Sunagakure?"

"Hai...what do you think, Uzumaki-sama?"

"Don't call me that!" the boy pouted. "Anyways, I think it's cool!"

Sasuke smirked, looking at his boyfriend's childish behaviour. 'He always looks so cute when he's like this. No wonder I fell for him in the first place...' he said mentally as he continued to watch the excited blond. Meanwhile, the brunetter who was standing near them, thought; 'They really look perfect together... It's a good thing you've finally found the one for you, my friend...'

"Ne, Neji-kun!" Naruto suddenly called him. "How much longer will it takes until we reach the land?"

"...a few more hours. You really can't wait to get out of this ship and have fun there, can you?" he teased, smiling at the prince.

"Iie! I really can't! I'm so excited to see Gaara-kun's hometown!"

The brunette smiled at his words and glanced to the redhead. He only looked to his front, but Neji was sure he could see a small smile appearing on Gaara's usually-stoic face. '...he too has changed much, thanks to the little hyper prince... That boy's like a beam of light that brought happiness to everyone around him...'

A few horus later, the ship finally arrived safely at Sunagakure's harbour. While the crew of the ship were busy unloading some useless stuff from the ship, the four friends went off the ship and started walking towards the town.

"Alright! I can't wait to explore this town! It's gonna be a great adventure!"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Okay, finally the end of this chappy. Sorry for forgetting to put the lime in this chappy like I promised you all, but I really promise there would be at least some lime in then ext chappy, since Sasuke and Naru-chan are going to share a room! Dun dun dun! Lol! XD I wonder how that will turn out like! Lol! Please review! Ja ne!

Itachi: Oi...you forgot to put me up... TT

Koneko: Oh, sorry about that... (sweatdrop)

Itachi: (sulks in a corner)

Koneko: Oh, come on now...

Great...what should I do now? Oh well...hope you enjoyed the story! Woot! Ja ne!


	11. Sasuke the Pervert

Alright! Woot, people! Anousa! Okay, I'm making the eleventh chappy this time! Oh, and there will be a lime in this chappy! Just a lime though, 'cause I really like to torture all of you! Muahahaha! XD Lol! Anyways, back to the story, like I had told you guys, Sasuke and Naruto are going to share a room in this chappy! Kyaa! What will happen?? Woot!

Gaara: You said it's going to involve some cosplay, right?

Koneko: Umm...yeah! (grins)

Gaara: (searches for something in bag) Okay, let's eat these while we enjoy the show...

Koneko: ...cookies? Where did you get those, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: I bought them... (eats one cookie) Alright! Now let's start the story! Woot!

Wow...it's really interesting how Gaara-kun can turn from emo to hyper in just a bite of a cookie! Lol! Enjoy the story! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Sasuke the Pervert!!

"What. The. Hell??"

"Shut up, dobe..."

"Teme!!" he yelled again, very pissed off. "Aren't you at least be mad about this?! I mean, why the hell are we sharing a room, damnit?! Don't you even feel that this is ultimately a wrong thing?! Sasuke-teme, listen to me when I am speaking!!"

"...calm down, would ya? It's not like it's really_ that_ bad... We had already shared a room while we're on the ship, hadn't we?" the raven frowned slightly, annoyed with the prince's bratty behaviour.

"Shut up!"

While the couple was having their fight, the other couple was watching them while helping themselves with the biscuits and tea on the table. The brunette chuckled as he sipped on his tea, watching the two arguing like it was the end of the world. He then turned to his lover who was sitting across the table in front of him.

"Don't you dare..." the redhead mouthed, glaring lightly at his boyfriend.

The white-eyed guy only smiled, getting to his feet. "Let's just have an experiment, shall we?" he mouthed back at the smaller boy, and approached the still-quarreling pair. "Maa, maa...no need to fight now..." **(1)**

"Shut up, Neji!" the blond snapped at him all of a sudden. "This is all your fault! Why did you rent only two rooms in the first place?! And why the hell do I have to share a room with this idiotic bastard?! Why can't I at least share a room with Gaara instead?! He's so very much better than Sasuke-teme! And a whole lot nicer too!"

"...first, I want to cut the cost of money since we're running out of money...thanks to the both of you... Then, you should share a room with...Sasuke because he's your boyfriend now...and I have my own stuff to be done with Gaara... Does that clear you head now?" Neji replied calmly, even though he was quite pissed inside.

"Great reasons, Hyuuga..."

"Shut up, teme! And those are not great reasons, Neji!!"

"...whatever, you'll be sharing a room with me no matter what, dobe..."

* * *

_At last..._

"Kami-sama...I can't believe this!"

"...would you mind being quite for just a little while, Naruto?" the taller guy frowned angrily, annoyed with the smaller boy's childish attitude. "I'm having a headache from all your whinings and rantings, you know..."

Before Naruto could yell back at him, he had already got onto his feet in intend to leave the room. The blond noticed this, and quickly sat up on the bed and gave the Uchiha an angry yet worried look. "W-wait, Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"Obviously I'm going out, why?"

"I-I...it's nothing..." the boy looked to his side, face tinted with pink hues.

Noticing this, the raven smirked slightly. "You're afraid of being alone, lil' Naru-chan?"

"I-Iie! Just go, teme!"

With that, Sasuke smirked again and got out of the room - only to be back in the room about a split-second later. "Oh, and I'll be back after dinner, so just go out and find your own meal, 'kay? Ja, Naruto-chan!"

The prince glared at the door and threw himself back onto the bed. 'Kuso! Darn that bastard! He left me all alone here! ..wait, he left me alone here! that means I have more time for myself! Yatta!' Naruto immediately changed back into his hyper self and stepped into the shower, intending to go out with Gaara later.

However, when he was taking his bath, he heard the door being unlocked from the outside. 'Sasuke's back? But I thought he said he won't come back until much later... Oh well...' he quickly washed himself. Then, he went out of the bathroom, clad only in a piece of short, white towel wrapped loosely around his slim waist.

"Sa...Sasuke?"

Said guy turned to him - a devious smirk plastered on his face. The blond gulped and blinked his eyes. 'This is so not going to be good...' he thought mentally and stepped back as the raven approached him slowly. Not long after, he was pinned to the bathroom's door, Sasuke's body just a few centimetres away from his wet torso.

"W-what are you d-doin, S-Sasuke?" he stuttered.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?" the taller guy neared his mouth to Naruto's ear and whispered, blowing hot air to the air which caused the smaller boy to emit a moan. "Anyways...you look so..._fuckable_ right now..."

"Huh?!"

The blond's eyes widened and he quickly pushed the other male away, squirming like a little puppy that was going to be taken to the vet. When Sasuke was quite a distant from him **(2)**, he immediately covered his naked chest by wrapping his arms around it. The Uchiha only smirked and then, he pulled something out of the bag **(3)**.

"Take this and get change quickly..." he ordered, handing the clothes to the boy.

"W-What's this?"

"Just shut up and do as I say, Naruto," he said again, this time in a more threatening way. "...I'm so horny right now, and if you don't do as I wish...I might as well rape you, right here and now..."

Hearing the word 'rape', the prince immediately blushed a crimson red and gulped his tasteless saliva. He then quickly squrried back into the bathroom and locked himself in. Leaning against the door, he slid his body down the cold surface slowly and let out a small sigh when he was finally fully seated on the cold wet floor.

'Kami-sama...he was serious just now!' he thought, and noticed the attire he was holding. It was...a girl's dress, orange in colour - yet complete with white frills and a huge pink bow on the chest. '...wha-?! That pervert!' And to Naruto's displeasure, the outfit came in a complete package - with a lacy pastel pink panty.

The blond let out another sigh. '...might as well wear this...I don't want to risk breaking myself apart just from a horny bastard like him...' With that, he got to his feet and put on the garments. The panty felt albeit weird at first, but he soon got used to it. As for the other clothes, they were quite tight-fitting but comfy all the same.

'Geez...I can't believe I had just dressed myself like this!'

Ignoring his own thoughts, Naruto slowly went out of the bathroom to face the raven. "...S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned around and widened his eyes slightly upon seeing how cute the prince looked in the outfit Neji had gave him earlier **(4)**. Still, he tried to keep his cool and plastered yet another smirk on his face and ordered the smaller boy to approach him. Doing as told, the blond went towards him and settled down between his legs.

"You know what I want, don't you?"

Naruto only stared at him, then turned his vision to the huge bulge inside the guy's pants. He gulped and nodded slightly, sensing the panty he was wearing getting tighter by the second. With shivering hands, he reached for Sasuke's zipper and pulled them down. He gulped again when he noticed the slightly wet silky black boxers in front of him.

Slowly, he pulled the tight band down, releasing the raven's throbbing member from its cage. He widened his eyes at the sexy sight, and wrapped his fingers around the huge shaft. He started to pump slowly and went faster when he heard a small moan coming from the Uchiha's mouth. Afterr a while, he licked the tip slightly, causing the taller guy to moan in delight.

"Mnn...Naru..."

The sexy voice brought ecstacy to him. He wanted to hear more of it, so he immediately put the whole manhood into his mouth, receiving another moan of pleasure. Precum started to ooze out of the raven's member and into his hot mouth. More moans escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto began to bob his head up and down the length.

"Kami Naru...you're so good..."

The blond moaned onto Sasuke's shaft, the vibration brought chills up his spines. He gazed at the prince, one hand running around the golden hair while the other hand stopping him from falling down onto the bed. He was panting and gasping as the boy gave him a skillful treatment, licking and sucking his manhood off.

He felt his orgasm coming close. Clenching onto Naruto's bangs, he moaned out Naruto's name loudly before exploding his seeds into the blond's mouth. With every spurt of semen, less and lees liquid cam out from his limping member. The prince, who had released his mouth from the shaft, gasp as the white liquid was spurted all over his face and hair.

"Great..." he panted. "...and I just...had my shower..."

"...just take another one then..." the raven smirked when he got his breath back.

"Teme..."

"Love you too, dobe..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Wow, hot lime! I have to admit, I was having quite a pleasure (and some nosebleeds) while I was writing this chappy! Lol! Anyways, I really think it was freaking hot, adn I hope you guys think the same as well! Woot! The lemon is coming up...in a few chappies! Lol! I just enjoy torturing each and every one of you! Lol! Woot!

Gaara: That wasn't much of a cosplay...but I guess I'll put it aside since it's really hot... (nose starts to bleed)

Koneko: Stop thinking of perverted stuff here, Gaara-kun! (smacks Gaara's head)

Gaara: Ow! What's that for?! (mutters a curse)

Koneko: For being a pervert! And stop talking bad about me!

Gaara: (rolls eyes) Whatever...

Sheesh! It's really hard when you're having a stoic yet perverted boyfriend... (sighs) Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please leave a review! Woot! I'll give a cookie to those who reviewed! Lol! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) He sounds just like Kakashi! Lol! X3**

**(2) What I really mean is when they were a few inches away from each other... (sweatdrop)**

**(3) Yes, he was carrying a bag when he got back into the room**


	12. A Walk around the Town

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yosh! Lol! I got very excited 'cause of the previous chappy! I bet tons of you had a massive nosebleed as you read it! Lol! Anyways, I'm gonna paused on the perverted sutff for a while, since I have a major storyline for this story! So, I'm gonna make Naru-chan go around the town in this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: Am I gonna meet my parents in this chappy?

Koneko (gasps) How did you know? I thought I didn't reveal it to anyone!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Um...you left the storyline here yesterday...

Koneko: Nani?! Kyaa! (runs and grabs all the papers)

Gaara: ...let's just get on with the story, okay?

Fuan...!! (sniffles) Okay, just get on with the story! Woot! Enjoy! Lol!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Walk around the Town

'Damn that bastard! How dare he left me like this! I'm all sticky and sweaty! ...but then again, he tasted...good...' At this thought, the blond blushed. Immediately, he shook his head like a wet dog would do. 'Darn it! It doesn't taste good at all! Why am I thinking like this?! ...okay, I know I love him...but not like this! It's...it's so perverted!'

"Eww!" he said to himself.

"...you're okay inside there, dobe?"

"...yeah!" he replied. "And don't call me that, teme!"

"Whatever...hurry up, will ya? I've to use the bathroom as well! Or do you want me to come in there and have a bath with you?" the taller guy teased, leaning against the bathroom door.

Upon hearing this, Naruto went crimson red. "Y-you...you lecherous pervert!! I'll kill you!!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Really! He's such an ass! I wonder why do I even fall for him..."

"...because he's charming, and handsome, and funny..." the other person replied.

"Gaara!" the blond pouted, blushes creeping to his tanned cheeks. "Well...yeah, maybe he's all that, but he's also a pervert! He acted like a dog in heat back in the room, you know! I was lucky he didn't just...take my virginity! But still...it's annoying, and really embarrassing! Does Neji ever do something like that to you?"

The redhead made an annoyed expression. "Iie, he treats me the way he should... Anyways, you can't say that you despise it, can you? Because, from my opinion...you don't look too angry about it..."

"What do you mean?! I am freaking angry right now!"

"...no, you aren't, Naruto... If you're really angry with him, you could just kill him when you could do so earlier...but you didn't. And one more thing, you're blushing when you complained about him doing such things to you at me just now...that's another sign that you actually liked it..." he spoke uninterestedly, yet very intelligently.

Naruto puffed his cheek slightly, but knew he could not say anything in reply since Gaara was right. He did enjoyed the tease somehow, but he just thought it was a little bit too soon and he was not really prepared for something like that, and he also felt the need to tell about it to somebody - and Gaara just seemed to be the perfect person.

"...Neji must be lucky to have someone like you..."

"...what makes you say that all of a sudden?" the shorter guy asked, turning to the other prince.

"Well, just look at you. You're perfect," he stopped and turned his body so that he was facing the redhead. "I mean, you're a prince...or used to be one, yet you're not acting all bratty like a prince...like I do... And also, you're very quiet, yet you got a good explanation for everything...which is totally the opposite of me..."

Gaara cocked a non-existant brow. "What's with the sudden change of attitude, Naruto?"

"Um...nothing!"

The blond smiled and quickly tried to change the subject by grabbing the other male's hand and running into a candy shop by the street. The stoic guy widened his eyes slightly and followed the prince into the shop. When they both were inside the shop, Gaara could clearly see it was filled with tons of candies from all over the country.

"Wow, there's so many candies inside here!" Naruto squealed.

"...you're acting like a girl, you know..."

"I can't help it!" he clapped his hands. "They all look so gorgeous! I just want to have a taste on each and every one of them!"

Then, a girl approached them. "Ombawa, minna-san! Can I help you?"

"Hai! Can we have a few of each type of candy sold here?" Naruto immediately replied.

"Huh?"

"Hai...please follow me for a while."

The both of them followed the girls until they reached a small room. The blue-haired girl then asked them to wait inside the room while she take Naruto's order. The blond began to squeal like crazy while Gaara tried his hardest to ignore all the girly squeals - and failed in the attempt. He glared at the other guy and finally spoke;

"Now I know why Sasuke likes you..."

"Hm?" Immediately, the prince stopped squealing and turned to the redhead. "...why?"

"The both of you are really opposite to each other, yet you share one similarity..." he let out a small sigh.

The other boy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"...he's so quiet, and you're the exact opposite of him; really loud... It's kinda like he's been living in a world of full darkness, and you came along, bringing a bright light into his dark life... But then, the both of you are similar - you are both very annoying; Sasuke with his arrogance and you with your loudness..."

"...I guess you're right, now that I think about it..." he made a thoughtful face. "Anyways, what about you and Neji?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

The blond stared at him for a while, then he nodded slightly. He then began to open up another conversation until the girl came back to the room, carrying two huge boxes that were filled with candies and chocolates. The hyper boy let out another squeal, only to have his head smacked by the annoyed boy. He puffed his cheek.

"What was that for, Gaara?" he asked, pouting.

"For being annoying..."

The prince sighed. Then, he went to pay the bill. After that, the both of them walked out of the shop. Naruto opened up another random conversation in which he was the only one who did the talking...until...

"...Prince Gaara? Is that you?"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Woot! The end of this chappy! Took me quite a while, and I have to go to school tomorrow... Anyways, this is another random chappy that I made, and of course, the cliffhanger...was quite unpredictable. I mean, I tried to find a more suitable place to put it in, but I was caught up with Naru-chan complaining about Sasuke! Lol!

Gaara: ...I talked quite a lot in this chappy, didn't I?

Koneko: Yup! But you're being very intelligent too, thanks to me! (grins)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Yeah...right...

Koneko: (nods) That's right! (giggles)

Gaara: Shut up before I smack your head as well...

Ah, Gaara-kun wants to hurt me! Help, somebody! Lol! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	13. The Castle

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, here's the thirteenth chappy! Yatta! Anyways, I'm not feeling so good today since I'm having a headache since...a while ago... But, I'm not going to disappoint you all by whining all day long without doing anything! That's why, I'm making you this chappy! Woot! Oh, and a hot NejiGaa coming up! Woot!

Gaara: What. Did. You. Just. Say?!

Koneko: (grins mischievously) I just thought of doing something out of ordinary today!

Gaara: The hell you have to do me with Neji then?!

Koneko: It's just for this chappy! Please...

Gaara: No, damnit!

Huhu... TT Now Gaara-kun's mad at me. Anyhow, I'm making it no matter what! And here it is! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Castle

"...you must have mistaken me for someone else..."

"No, I haven't. I know you, we're friends since we were five."

When he heard this, a smirk appeared on the redhead's face. "Hn... A friend? How do you expect someone as freaky as _me_ to be _your _friend...Shinji Akira-san?"

"I-I...you're not like this before, Prince Gaara!" the brunette replied.

"...Gaara?"

The shorter guy only glanced at him and nodded slightly, signalling him not to interrupt in the conversation. He still had that weird, hideous smirk on his pale face. The blond gulped and nodded back. He kept quiet as he turned to the guy in front of them. The guy looked a lot like Neji, only that his hair was short and his eyes were lime green.

"Prince Gaara...listen to me..."

"I've nothing to listen to," he said sternly and grabbed the other prince's hand all of a sudden. "Let's get out of here, Naruto..."

"You have to listen to me, Gaara!" Akira suddenly grabbed Gaara's shoulder.

The prince turned around slightly and glared at the taller guy. "...g-gomenasai...but please, you have to listen to me. Just this once...for the sake of your mother..."

"...it's better if you wait and hear him."

Not wanting to argue with the blond, the redhead decided to listen to the brunette's words. Moreover, the latter had spoken the word 'mother' to him - and to him, his mother is a very dear one. Still, he held Naruto's hand, preparing to walk away if something upsetting could occur while they were having the conversation.

"...can't you at least return to the castle to meet Her Highness, Prince Gaara? It's been a while since she last saw you...and she misses you very much..." Akira stopped and sighed. "...and you don't have to worry about the throne, Kankuro-sama is holding the position as the king now... And also...Her Highness is sick..."

"Nani?!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Gaara, wait!"

The smaller boy ignored him and rushed into the room, startling the two occupiers. He ran towards his closet and began taking everything out. The brunette blinked a few times and turned to the other prince, whom only shrugged. Then, both of the guys looked over his shoulder and noticed the other guy who was standing outside the room.

"Who's that, Naruto?" the raven asked.

"Huh?" the blond glanced at the said guy and turned back to the two of them. "Oh, that's...Gaara's friend."

"...he's from the castle, isn't he?"

Naruto blinked. "How did you...?"

"Just..."

The white-eyed guy then approached Akira. Meanwhile, the boy was trying to help Gaara to gatehr all their clothes. Sasuke, who was slightly confused, only stood on his place, doing nothing. After a while, he finally got his consciousness back and was then walking towards Neji who was having some kind of a conversation - maybe not.

"I told you not to get near him, didn't I?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, you good-for-nothing loser!" the brunette glared at him. "Now, just shut up and let him come with me to the castle!"

"I'm not letting him go anywhere, damn it!" For the first time ever in his life, the Uchiha had seen the usually-calm-and-collected guy turned very furious like that.

Suddenly, the two of them were stopped by the deadly glare that belonged to the redhead. "...we're going to the castle, Neji. All the four of us... My mother's sick..."

Upon hearing this, Neji's face turned from a pissed look to a worried look. Gaara ignored him and walked out of the room. Naruto followed right behind him, carrying his own bag. He signalled for the three of them to come inside and take the other bags which the smallest boy had prepared. They all nodded, going into the room.

"...you should've told me earlier, dumbass..."

"It's not like I can stop that mouth of yours, Hyuuga," the other brunette replied.

"Shut the fuck up, Shinji!"

"That's enough, the both of you!" Sasuke suddenly interrupted, annoyed with the two. "Why can't you just stop fighting like two children and get over it?! Gaara's mother is sick now, so don't just pressure him with your fights, damn it!"

"...thanks, Sasuke."

The blond flashed a smile at him before turning back to the redhead, one hand placed on the boy's shoulder as if he was trying to calm the prince down. The raven stared at the two of them, let out a small sigh and turned back to the two brunettes with a glare. They both looked at each other, looking down as soon as their eyes met.

'Really...'

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"...we're here..."

In front of the five of them stood a huge castle. In front of the castle, a few guards were on duty. Staring at the huge building, Gaara inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. Naruto patted his shoulder, smiling at him as if to give him confidence. He stared at the blue eyes and nodded slightly. Then, he turned to Akira and nodded again.

'...oh well, here goes nothing...'

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Finally! The end of this chappy! (blacks out) ... (gets up a few minutes later) Gomenasai, minna-san... Kami-sama...I'm so freaking tired today! I was supposed to finish this yesterday, but I didn't have much time... And yet, I just got back from a motivation thingy...whatever that is... Anyways, I'm so tired, so, sorry if this is not good enough for you guys...

Gaara: You should get more rest if you're that tired...

Koneko: Iie...daijoubu... (smiles) I can still write a story, can't I?

Gaara: Yeah...but you can do it tomorrow, don't you?

Koneko: Um...but I... (faints)

Gaara: Oi! Koneko-chan!

(gets up again) Um...gomenasai, I blacked out again... (grins sheepishly) Anyways, that's all for the meantime. Thanks for reading, till we meet again in the next chappy. Ja ne, minna-san...


	14. Hot Actions

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, today I'll be updating this story! Woot! Woot! Yatta! XD Ehem! Anyways, in the previous chappy, I told you all that Gaara-kun's mother is sick! Ah! That can't be happening - but it is, though... (sweatdrop) Anyhow, I'll make a NejiGaa lemon inside this chappy! Woot! Lol! XD Woot!

Gaara: Don't you dare do that, you freaking yaoi fangirl! (turns to Shukaku)

Koneko: ...ah! The fuzzy kitty that has rabies! Kill it, everyone! (opens the door and lets everyone inside)

Gaara: (huge sweatdrop) 'I'm dead!' (runs away)

Everyone: Kill him! Kill him! (chases Gaara/Shukaku...whatever)

Koneko: Muahahaha! (laughs maniacally)

Hahaha! (still laughing) Anyways, enjoy the story! Woot! (sweatdrop)

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Hot Actions

"...Gaara-sama..."

"Let us in..."

"H-hai!"

The guards immediately opened the castle door and let them inside. When the blond passed them, one of the guards threw him an odd look. He somehow knew he had seen the same face before, but he just could not put up when. The boy, on the other hand, noticed this and glanced at the guard who quickly looked away.

'...what's with him?' he thought.

"Naruto..."

"Huh?" he turned to the redhead. "Uh...what is it, Gaara?"

"Stay close to me, it looks like some of them had seen your face before..." Gaara replied, glancing at Naruto.

The other prince nodded. "...ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aishiteru..." the blond smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven's arm.

"Hm?" Sasuke cocked a brow. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing..."

The redhead in front of them gave them a glance before glancing at the brunette beside him. The taller guy only smiled as they exchanged gazes with each other. The smaller of the two then looked back to the front as Akira led them towards the main hall. Once they got there, the four friends noticed a few people inside the hall.

"Your Highnesses, Gaara-sama is here..."

All of them looked up and saw the redhead and his companions. "...Gaara? Is that really you?"

"..."

"You're finally back, Gaara..." the lady got to her feet and approached the boy, a weak smile on her face.

"...I'm not back," he stepped backward. "I just...stopped by..."

Immediately, his mother's face changed. "...daijoubu, you still come here, don't you?"

"That's because Akira told me you're sick..."

"Well...I kinda, but I'm okay now..." she smiled again. "Who are these? You don't wanna introduce them to your own mother?"

"I just don't want you to get surprised," he replied matter-of-factly.

The queen blinked. "...what do you mean?"

"...the blond and the guy beside him are my friends..." he then grabbed Neji's hand. "And this is...my boyfriend."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Later..._

"Your mother was really surprised, wasn't she?"

"...yeah..."

"...what's wrong?" the brunette turned to the boy. "You don't seem too happy..."

The redhead gave him a what-the-hell look. "...am I always _too happy_?"

"Guess not..." the white-eyed guy chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face."

Gaara gave him a small glare, making a face. Neji smirked and rolled over towards the smaller boy. He then leaned in for a kiss, making the prince blushed slightly. He however, accepted the kiss. The taller guy licked his lower lip, begging for entrance which he quickly granted. He started moaning into the kiss as the brunette explored his mouth.

"Ha...ah...N-Neji..."

"...na?"

"...baka..." the redhead looked to the side, blushing.

Neji smiled. "You're so cute..."

"I'm not...ah!"

The smaller boy glared at the white-eyed guy whom had just tore off his clothes. Smirking, the taller guy started ravishing his exposed neck. Gaara began to moan as Neji sucked on his most sensitive spot, leaving a really red mark on the pale skin. Then, he went down towards the perked pink nubs, claiming one of them.

"Nh..."

Holding on to the brunette's long hair, the redhead bit his lower lip with his eyes closed as the brunette used his talented tongue and fingers to please the smaller boy. After that, he reached down towards Gaara's pants and unzipped it. Taking off the pants and the boxers, he smirked again when the redhead gasped.

"...baka..."

"Na...Gaara-chan?"

The prince growled slightly, not liking himself being called like that. He then started moaning again when the taller guy started pumping his hardening shaft, occasionally teasing him. After that, Neji lowered his face towards the cum-coated member and gave it a teasing lick, earning a small whimpering mewl from the smaller boy.

Smirking, the long-haired guy started sucking Gaara's manhood. The redhead continued to whimper and wriggle like a little puppy while the brunette went on with licking and sucking his erection, all the while fondling with his balls. Biting his lip, he felt his orgasm coming close. He opened his eyes and looked down at the other male.

"N-Neji..." he gasped. "I'm...ha...ah...Neji...!"

Moaning out the taller guy name's, the smaller boy exploded into his mouth. Cum spurting out into the hot awaiting cavern like a jet of liquid, he panted as he laid limply on the bed. Neji, not wasting even a tiny drop of the hot salty liquid, licked his lips as he stared at the pooped boy like a hawk watching its little prey.

The brunette then crawled over the prince again. "And now, for round two..."

"...are we gonna...do it here...as well?"

"I can stop if you want to..."

"...i-iie..."

The white-eyed guy smirked and licked the redhead's ear, causing him to whimper again. This made the dominant of the two smirked again. He knew that the boy's most sensitive part was his ear, so he just used that to make the prince look so cute and fuckable. While he was busy thinking this as he nibbled the boy's ear, suddenly his shirt was torn.

"...nani, Gaara-chan?" he looked at Gaara, smirking slightly. "You're being so impatient now, aren't you?"

"Just...do it already..."

"Do what, Gaara-koi?" Neji whispered, receiving a startled gasp from the redhead.

The smaller boy puffed his cheeks slightly **(1)** and pinched the brunette's nipple. "...baka..."

"Hn..." the taller guy smirked again and positioned himself so that he was sitting comfortably between the smaller boy's legs. "Spread out your legs a little more..."

Doing as told, the prince widen his legs further, revealing his hole to the long-haired guy who bit his lips hungrily at the beautiful sight in front of him. Wasting no more time, he pushed the boys legs upwards and immediately, he started sucking and licking the tight hole. Startled, Gaara let out a gasp and mewled a little.

"...you like it, don't you?"

"Mnh...ha..." he mewled again. "Neji...ah..."

As the white-eyed guy prepared him, he unconsciously reached down for his throbbing member and started pumping it slowly. He then began panting as he felt his orgasm coming close again. Closing his eyes and moaning out loudly, he arched his back as he came once again. The sticky semen hit his chest and shoulders.

"Guess I've prepared you enough then..."

He placed himself so that he was on top of the panting boy again. He then positioned his huge erection in front of the redhead's entrance. Slowly, he entered the tight hole, making sure he would not hurt his lover in the process. The prince, on the other hand, immediately gasped as soon as the enormous thing was inside him.

"Ah...ah...Neji..."

Grabbing Neji's shoulders, he bit his lip as he tried to settle down with the funny feeling inside him. After a while, he told the brunette to start moving. Doing as told, the white-eyed guy began thrusting in and out of the smaller boy's hole. Slowly at first, he went faster and deeper with every thrust, receiving delightful moans and mewls from the boy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Gaara moaned repeatedly as Neji thrusted into him. "Ah! Neji, faster! Ah! Ah! Harder! There! Yes, there! Ah! Ah! Neji! Please! Faster! Harder! F-uck, Neji! Kami, Neji! Ah! Ah! I'm-ah! Neji, I'm coming! Ah! Neji...!"

The prince came for the third time, spurting out an even bigger amount of semen onto their chests. Sensing the muscle around his erection clamping him tightly, the brunette felt his orgasm closing as well. He thrusted a few more times into the smaller boy before emptying his load inside the redhead's body, shooting it deeply.

"...I love you, Gaara..."

"...love you too..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_"...Kami-sama..."_

The both of them looked at each other, blushing like mad. _"...the hell was that?"_

_"I think I'm going to faint right now..."_

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Woot! Yatta! First try on NejiGaa lemon! Such a success! XD (claps hands) Yosh! I like it! I like it very much! Yosh! Yosh! X3 Actually, I was thinking a few times; 'is this really Gaara-kun I'm making?' Lol! Then, I noticed a few difference between Gaara-chan in this chappy and Naru-chan! Gaara-kun, being the quiet one, loves mewling! X3 Woot!

Gaara: ...AAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU'RE CRAZY RETARDED! (throws a tantrum)

Koneko: Wow... (sweatdrop) I didn't know Gaara-kun could be like this...

Gaara: SHUT UP, ASSHOLE! YOU JUST BROUGHT MY DIGNITY TO HELL! (cries)

Koneko: Aww, don't cry now... (pats Gaara's back) Besides, I think you looked cute just now...

Gaara: (stops crying) ...really? (blushes)

(nods) Yup! Gaara-kun was so cute just now! He's much cuter than usual! Lol! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) Yeah, just trying to make him the _cute_ uke!**


	15. Sasuke's Inner Problem

Yosh! Anousa, minna-sama! Muahaha! XD I'm being a crazy retard today! Lol! Randomness is very good for your health! X3 Nyahahahaha! Anyways, in the last chappy, Gaara-kun was being an uberly cute uke! Nyaa!! X3 Loved that chappy very much! Anyhow, in this chappy...what will happen? Lol, just read on to find out! Woot!

Gaara: Crazy retard... (glares at Koneko)

Koneko: ...nani?!

Gaara: Bitchy catgirl! Daikirai! Sabaku Taisou!

Koneko: Nandayo...Tsuki no Dai Tsurugi!

Gaara: 'O-oh, I'm dead...' (sweatdrop) Run for your life!

Nyahaha! Behold the power of the Moon Cat! XD Ehem! Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot! Enjoy guys!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Sasuke's Inner Problem

"I told you it was wrong to do such a thing, teme!"

"...it was _me_ who told _you_ that, dobe..."

"Shut up, teme!" the kitsune puffed his cheeks, still blushing from what he had heard earlier. "Damn it...I really didn't think a person that stoic could actually have feelings!" he shook his head a few times. "What do you think, Sasuke? ...Sasuke? Teme, are you listening to me? Teme?!" he growled and pinched the raven's cheek.

"What the hell, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Don't pinch my cheek, damn it!"

The blond pouted and pretended to sulk, crossing his arms angrily as he looked away from the taller guy with a 'hmph!'. The other male gave him a small mocking 'hn' before continuing to walk towards his - their room. Noticing that he was being ignored, the prince breathed a curse and followed the raven closely.

_"Damn Sasuke-teme..."_

"What did you say, dobe?"

"Nothing," he replied briefly. "And don't call me that, teme!"

Both boys walked and walked until they reached a maroon-coloured door. Sasuke opened the door and entered the room, leaving it open so that Naruto could go inside as well. He then started undressing himself as he walked towards the bathroom, all the while ignoring the sulking boy sitting on the king-sized bed.

"...Suke..."

"..."

"Sasuke..." the kitsune called again, but there was no respond. "Sasuke-teme!"

"...nandayo, usuratonkachi?"

"Don't call me-!" he immediately stopped once he noticed the deadly glare given to him. "...what the hell is wrong with you right now, Sasuke?! Did I do something wrong? Is that the reason why you're mad? ...Sasuke?"

The taller guy frowned slightly. Then, without any reply, he left the blond inside the room as he got into the bathroom. Furrowing his brows worriedly, Naruto crawled closer towards the bathroom door and leaned against the wall as he listened to the sound of the shower being turned on. He let out a small sigh.

'...I wonder what's got into him tonight...' he pulled his legs closer towards his chest. 'Is he really mad at me? What did I do wrong, really?' he sighed again and took off his shirt as he lied on the bed and immediately dozed off.

When he was already asleep, the bathroom door was opened slightly. '...dobe...'

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Ohayo, koibito..."

"...S-Sasuke?"

"What's wrong?" the raven smiled as he kissed Naruto's lips gently. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I-iie...why do you ask?" the kitsune sat up slightly and turned to his right, trying to avoid eye contact with the taller guy.

Sasuke sighed. "Your eyes are red... You were crying in your sleep, weren't you?"

"...what did I do wrong last night, Sasuke?"

"...nothing in particular really..." he pulled the smaller boy into an embrace once he noticed the tears forming at the corner of the azure orbs. "It's just that...I sometimes get into that kind of mood. When I'm pissed and have had enough of something, I'll turn like that..."

"You were mad at me then?" Naruto bit his lower lip.

"Iie..."

The raven then kissed the blond's forehead lovingly. He started trailing small kisses around the boy's face until their lips met. The prince, who was already blushing, closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the taller guy's neck. Parting their lips, they exchanged saliva with each other before gazing into each other's eyes.

"...I love you, Sasuke..."

"Love you too, Naru-koi..."

Later, the two of them had bath together. After that, they got dressed to go and have lunch with the royal family. Naruto wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a long-sleeved orange tee underneath and a pair of black jeans. Meanwhile, Sasuke put on his usual emo look, with a long-sleeved black tee and a matching pair of jeans.

"You look great, Sasuke!"

"Hn..." the raven smirked. "...you look sexy, by the way..."

"Really?" the kitsune grinned.

Sasuke smirked again. "You're having that foxy look again, you know..."

"Heh...so much for a compliment, teme..."

"Dobe... Come on, they must've been waiting for us..."

The both of them then went towards the dining hall. When they reached the huge room, they noticed that the only people there were Gaara and Neji. The two were having their breakfast, with Gaara having his usual stoic expression and Neji smiling like an idiot. Cocking his brow, Naruto glanced to Sasuke who just shrugged.

"...ah! Ohayo, Uchiha, Naruto-kun..."

"Ohayo, Neji! Ohayo, Gaara!" the kitsune beamed and immediately took his seat beside Gaara. "Ne, why is it only the both of you are having breakfast?"

"..."

"O-kay... Anyways, any new news, Neji?" he turned to the brunette.

The white-eyed guy just shrugged as he chewed on his piece of chicken. "Not really...but there was a small message from my underlings about the soldiers from Konoha tracking you down, Naruto-kun..."

"Oh..."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to reply to what Neji had said. 'Kuso! I was almost out of control last night! I just can't let it happen again! Naruto...gomenasai... I just can't tell you about my secret now... Kuso! Now is not the time to think of him! I just have to find my way out of the curse first!'

"Sasuke-teme! You're not listening to me again!" he received a smack on his head.

"What the hell was that for, dobe?!"

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme teme teme!"

"Dobe dobe dobe!"

Neji and Gaara stared at the both of them. "...oh well, that's life after all..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Yosh! The end of this chappy! It turns out greatly! Nyahaha! Now I can't stop laughing, thanks to Valentin-kun who put me in his story! Hurrah! XD Anyways, in this chappy, Sasuke had to deal with his inner problems - which is, his curse seal. Nobody knows about it, so... Just wait for the next chappy to find out! Woot!

Gaara: What's his story about?

Koneko: Valentin-kun's? Don't know yet, but it seems like he's trying to steal me from you! (grins like crazy)

Gaara: (glares at no one in particualr) ...he can take you, crazy retard...

Koneko: Oi! (smacks Gaara's head) What's that supposed to mean?! I'm not important to you?!

Gaara: No, you're not! Damn it, if you like that guy, just go with him, okay?! I just don't fucking care!!

...okay, looks like someone's being utterly jealous and possessive... Geez... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	16. Blow Me in My Dream, Princess

Woot! Ombawa, minna-san! Yosh! Here's the sixteenth chappy of this story! Woot! Oh, and I think I'll put in a SasuNaru lime inside this story! Well, I just don't know why, but I felt sorry for Sasuke in the last chappy, so I decided to help him a little in this chappy! Woot! Lol! It's going to be a fun chappy! XD Woot!

Gaara: Just a lime? Why wouldn't you do the lemon already?

Koneko: Because I want the story to go accurately...

Gaara: ...meaning?

Koneko: I already have a storyline for this story, so it's bad to break it up just like that. Plus, I think this story will be the longest one I've ever made...

Gaara: A-re?

Yesh, Gaara-kun... (rolls eyes) Now just go and sit down like all the other readers and read this chappy! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Blow Me in My Dream, Princess...

"We should get going by today..."

"Yeah," the brunette agreed. "We've been here for a couple of days, and I don't think it's a good idea to stay longer..."

"Eh? But why not?" the kitsune pouted slightly.

"Just _because_, dobe..."

Still pouting, the boy demanded an answer. The raven however, decided not to do so and started talking to the guy walking beside him just to piss the blond. He succeeded in doing so - and received a smack on his head. He glared slightly at the prince who stuck his tongue out at him. Rolling his eyes, he let out a small sigh.

"I'll tell you when we get in the room, okay?"

The kitsune huffed, but agreed nevetheless. As they continued to walk around the castle, the redhead noticed something peculiar. All the guards seemes to be on their duty - in which, it rarely happened when he lived in the castle. Still, being the silent and mysterious being like he usually was, hejust kept his mouth shut.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" the long-haired guy suddenly asked. "You're being so...awfully quiet..."

"...nothing..."

The taller guy frowned slightly, but let it aside. Then, he started chatting with the raven again until they reached their rooms. Sasuke and Naruto bid Neji and Gaara goodbye before entering their rooms. When they were inside, the kitsune immediately threw himself on the bed, tired from walking around the huge castle compound.

"I'm so tired..."

"We've only been walking for half an hour, dobe..." the taller guy said.

"Shut up, teme!" the boy got up from the bed and threw a pillow at him. "I'm not like you, okay?! I can't just continue to do something for a while without feeling tired!"

Dodging the pillow, the taller guy immediately went towards the smaller boy and smacked his head using the pillow. "That's because you're a bratty little prince, usuratonkachi!"

Pouting angrily, the prince got to his feet and pinched the raven's cheeks. Before the guy could yell something at him again, the blond pushed him so that he fell onto his bed. Then, he quickly straddled on the brunette's stomach and attacked his lips. Startled, Sasuke widened his eyes and froze at the sudden action.

"You know, Sasuke..." the boy said huskily, cupping his pale cheek. "I asked Neji about you earlier...and he told me to do this to you..."

He leaned over and kissed the raven's lips again, biting his lower lip slightly to ask for entrance. Gulping a little, the taller guy parted his lips and let his boyfriend to dominate the kiss. When they parted for air, the kitsune started kissing and sucking the guy's neck, leaving visible hickeys here and there on the pale skin.

"Nh..."

"Hey, pretty boy..." Naruto whispered into his ear, breathing warm air into the sensitive hole. "You're sexy when you're moaning..."

"Naru-to..." the raven breathed out, reaching up to take off the boy's clothes.

The kitsune stopped him from doing so, smirking slightly. "Nuh uh, pretty boy... You won't be doing anything today..."

"Dobe..."

Still smirking, the blond unbuttoned the taller guy's shirt slowly. He kissed every part of Sasuke's exposed chest, stopping at his left nipple. The brunette moaned again as the smaller boy sucked the nub hard. He then teasingly bit the perked nipple slightly, causing the raven to hiss. He smirked again and blew hot air to the nipple.

"You like that...pretty boy?"

"Naru...stop this..." he panted, already feeling the tightness in his pants.

"Mm..." Naruto licked his lips. "You're already rock hard down there, ne, Sasuke? Um...I can still remember the feeling of your huge dick inside my mouth... Kami, was it so hot..." he purred.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke smirked slightly. "I didn't know you like my dick inside your mouth...Naru-chan..."

"You know now, don't you?"

"Hn..." he snorted. "You know, Naruto, how about we play a game?"

"A game?" the blond sat on his lap, cocking his head slightly.

"Yep...the game called...'69'..."

The kitsune snorted. "That's not a game, teme... It's just plain stupid..." Then, a smirk was formed on his face. "But I guess I'll play along..."

He smirked at the surprised raven and got up slightly to take his pants off. Clad only in his shirt, he straddled on the taller guy's lap again. He gave him one last kiss before spinning his body so that his face was at the same level as Sasuke's erection and his own was in front of the guy's face. Unzipping the raen's pants, he freed the throbbing member.

"You're already dripping wet..." Sasuke said, sucking the precum around Naruto's member.

Gasping and mewling slightly, the blond lowered his head and kissed the head of the shaft softly before sucking it. He then started bobbing his head up and down the huge manhood, all the while humming and moaning as the raven sucked him and fondled with his balls. All of a sudden, he gasped as he felt something entering his hole.

"Sa-Sasuke!" he trembled. "Wh-what are you...nn..."

The taller guy continued to thrust his fingers slowly into the kitsune. Earning delicious moans and mewls from the smaller boy, he pulled out the digits from the tight hole and licked the wet entrance seductively. Naruto let out a long soft moan as he felt the hot wet muscle entered him teasingly.

"You like this, Naru-chan?"

"Nnh..." the prince bit his lower lip. "S-Sasu...I'm...ah...nn..."

While he was sucking and licking the blond's entrance, he began pumping the boy's twitching member. The kitsune let out another moan and continued to suck the raven's throbbing manhood. After a while, he felt his orgasm coming close. He glanced at Sasuke as he tightened his grip around the guy's shaft.

"Nn...nn...Suke...I...Sa-suke..!"

He came onto the raven's chest, spurting out jets of hot semen on the white shirt. Feeling the sudden tightness around his tongue, the taller guy flinched slightly before he too, reached his climax and came onto the blond's face. Dirty and exhausted, Naruto rolled over the guy's body so that he was lying on his back beside the other male.

Still trembling slightly, Sasuke got to his knees and crawled towards the smaller boy. He then hovered over the kitsune's body and leaned down to kiss him, exchanging saliva and bits of semen with each other. Breaking apart for air, the raven then kissed Naruto's forehead gently before lying down on top of him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist protectively.

"I love you, Naruto..."

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Woot! The end of this chappy! Sorry for the late update, everyone! I had my school projects to be finished! Anyways, after I finished my story 'Tale of the Two Cats', I won't be updating that much again (not that I'm updating regularly now...). I've a very important examination this year and I've to work very hard to excel in it! Wish me luck, guys! Woot!

Gaara: Ganbattebayo ne, Koneko-chan! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: Uh...domo ne, Gaara-kun... (cocks brow) Have you been eating cookies again?

Gaara: (nods excitedly) Yup! I've just bought a whole packet of chocolate chip cookies just now, Koneko-chan! Wanna share with me?

Koneko: (giggles and kisses Gaara) You're so sweet! (takes a cookie and eats it)

Gaara: (giggles back and hugs Koneko again) Aishiteru, Koneko-chan!

Aww...Gaara-kun is being so nice and sweet! (hugs Gaara back) Hehe...anyways, tat's all for now! Woot! Ja ne!


	17. Back to the Ship or Another Ship

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Okay, first of all, I've to say that I'm very pissed today... Fuck, my parents had been troubling and bugging me since I got back from school. God, I just want to die... TTTT Anyways, before I go and kill myself(JK), I'll finish off my stories for you guys. So, here's the seventeenth chappy of this story... (sighs) Hope you guys will enjoy it...

Gaara: Guess having parents isn't too good, is it?

Koneko: (sighs) Nah...but not having any is bad as well...

Gaara: (nods) You're right, but still...

Koneko: ...I don't want to talk about it... Parents can be stupid sometimes, of course...

Gaara: ...

Anyhow people, here's the chappy! Enjoy reading it, please! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Back to the Ship - or Another Ship

"Kami-sama, I'm freaking tired...!"

"Shut up, dobe..."

"You shut up, teme!" the blond retorted. "It's hot like hell today and we haven't stopped even once, damn it!"

"..."

"We've been walking for like four hours straight and we still haven't reached the harbour yet! What the hell?! I don't have that much energy to be walking all day long just like you guys! Fucking please, I'm a prince!" he continued to whine. "Besides, it's already half past two and yet we still haven't had our lunch yet! I'm starving, you know! Know what? If we continue to walk without stopping, I'll just stop here and go back to the castle or something! Then, I can go back to _my_ castle and leave you to rot alone!"

"Shut the hell up, Naruto!"

Startled, Naruto's breath hitched as he turned to the redhead in front of him. He glanced at the raven beside him who just made his I-have-nothing-to-do-with-this-and-it-is-all-your-fault-dobe face. Pouting slightly, he turned back to the front and remained silent, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. The long-haired guy beside the redhead let out a relieved sigh.

"We'll stop there," he suddenly said, pointing towards a small stall. "We'll go and get some food, okay, Naruto-kun?"

"...arigato ne, Neji?" the boy smiled sweetly at him.

The taller guy beside him snorted and glared slightly at the brunette. "Don't be so nice to him, Hyuuga. You have yours to be taken care of..."

"I'm fine by myself..."

The kitsune giggled and then latched himself to his boyfriend. The raven let out a small growl, but blushed when the blond gave him a small kiss on the cheek. After a few more minutes, they found a small food stall by the road and decided to have their lunch there since everyone were getting very hungry by then. Once they got inside, Naruto immediately ordered his favourite meal, miso ramen.

"One miso ramen, a plate of barbequed yakitori, a plate of onigiri and three glasses of iced green tea, is that all?"

"Hai," Neji nodded slightly.

The man nodded back and disappeared to the back of the shop. "...ne, Neji?"

"Hm?" the white-eyed guy turned to the prince. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Are we going back to your ship or are we taking another ship?"

"...how did you know we're going to take another ship?" Sasuke asked, cocking a brow.

He shrugged. "Don't know, just have a slightly uneasy feeling..."

Gaara gave him a meaningful stare before turning back to the front. Neji noticed this and knew that something _was_ not right. It was really unusual for the redhead to be like, so when did so, the long-haired guy suspected something bad was going to happen while they were on the new ship. Still, he kept his mouth shut and just waited for his order to come.

* * *

_Later..._

"Um! That was delicious!"

"You're satisified now, dobe?"

"Don't call me that, teme!" he pouted, then smiled back. "But yeah, I'm satisifed now!"

"Hn..."

After about half an hour more of walking, the four of them finally reached the harbour. It was filled with people since it was a Sunday. From a distance, the long-haired guy had noticed the ship that they were supposed to be aboard on. He told the other three to follow him closely since he too had been noticing something weird since they reached the harbour.

_"Hyuuga, what's wrong?"_

_"...it's nothing..."_ he lied, walking further towards the ship.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. 'That was peculiar...' Still, he followed his friend, telling the two princes to walk between them in which Neji would be at the very front and he would be at the very back. They continued to walk until they finally reached the ship. There, they were greeted by a tall silver-haired man that wore a mask, covering his nose and mouth and had a happy face on.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san, we've been waiting for you!"

The long-haired guy nodded slightly and approached the man. The two of them then whispered to each other while Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara waited not far behind them. After sometime, the white-eyed guy turned to the three of them and nodded. The raven nodded back and signalled the two princes to follow him closely. They then walked towards Neji and the other male.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke suddenly. "Why are we walking like we had done something wrong?"

"...ask yourself..."

The blond cocked a brow and turned to the redhead beside him. The boy just remained stoic, but there was something inside his eyes that made the other prince held his breath and started looking around suspiciously. Without realising it, he had already reached the ship with the other four. Blinking, he felt stupid but tried to cover it up nevertheless. Sasuke could sense that he was actually nervous.

"...my apologies, but this friend of mine is actually very tired from our long journey just now. I would really appreciate it if you let us rest for the time being..." he spoke to the man whose name was Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah...okay then," the man smiled. "Please do have some rest. It will be an even longer journey tomorrow..."

"Arigato..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Finally, the end of this chappy! God! My computer was infected with virus, so now I'm using my laptop. And it's being really freaking annoying!! XO Sorry for the late and short update, minna-san! I promise, once the computer is healed, I'll return to my usual updating pace! And I'll be making new story - maybe next week or something like that! Anyways, sorry again and hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: You do take your own sweet time, don't you?

Koneko: I don't! I told you, it's not my fault!

Gaara: Why can't you just buy some time to finish it before?

Koneko: Because I can't buy any time! My Dad won't let me be in front of the computer for longer than an hour!

Gaara: ...fine then...

Geez! Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed this short chappy and pelae forgive me again! Anyhow, that's all for the time being! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	18. Pirates' Attack

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yosh! This is the eighteenth chappy of this story! Yay! Oh, wait! Oh God, I smell trouble... Yeah, something's bad going to happen in this chappy! (audiences gasp) Want to know what will happen? (all nod) Okay...just read on to find out! He he! (being thrown by rotten tomatoes) Okay, okay! Just read it, okay? He he...woot!

Gaara: Eww...you smell terrible...

Koneko: (rolls eyes) Thank you very much...

Gaara: (smirks) Being sarcastic now, aren't we?

Koneko: Heh...I'd much rather be it than be sincere...

Gaara: I'll choose being sincere then...

Baka... Anyways, here comes the chappy! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Pirates' Attack

The bright morning ray shone through the window directly to the sleeping angel, hitting his beautiful tanned face. He frowned slightly and rolled his body over so that the light hit his back instead. However, the warmth was preventing him from sleeping again. Still frowning, he woke up slowly and stretched himself, yawning like a cat in the process.

"Nn...I wonder where Sasuke is..."

Indeed, the raven was nowhere to be found inside the room. Ruffling his golden hair, the boy thought about what had happened on the previous night. He blushed and smiled slightly, remembering how the both of them had cuddled with each other after the prince had refused to have sex. He felt sorry for the guy though, they had not had any sex even after a few weeks together.

'Mm...maybe tomorrow we'll have it...' he yawned again and get off the bed. 'First thing first, make the bed and take a...wait a minute, this ship doesn't have a bathroom...' he sighed. 'Oh well, make the bed and change my clothes. Then, go get some food... Oh yeah, I'm starving!' At the thought of food, he immediately become energetic.

After he had made the bed properly, he went to the wardrobe and took out some clothes for him to wear. He chose a white long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt and a pair of tight black pants with a pair of black cowboy-like boots. Not wanting to left his favourite colour, he took out an orange bandana and tied it around his head.

"Purr-fecto," he looked at himself in front of the mirror and grinned slightly.

Then, he went out of the room to search for his boyfriend and to have his breakfast. However, to his horror, once he got onto the ship deck, he found out that they were being attacked by another ship. He stood still behind the fighting people and noticed the Uchiha fighting with a pirate from the other ship. Gasping, he quickly scurried to the crowd towards the guy.

"Sasuke, watch out!"

The raven immediately kicked the pirate he was fighting away. "Naruto! Go and hide yourself!"

"What happened?!" the boy asked, screaming when a pirate was about to attack him.

"Don't ask, just hide yourself!"

Obeying his boyfriend's order, he quickly walked away. Unfortunately, as he was trying his hardest to avoid the people, he was pushed back by a man onto the side of the deck. When he was pushed back, he realised that the string of the pendant his boyfriend gave to him had broken off, resulting the blue pendant to fall into the ocean.

"Iie!"

Without any hesitation, he quickly jumped into the water - not remembering the fact that he could not swim. Once he got into the cold water, he searched for the pendant and was disappointed when it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he realised his condition. Immediately, he tried to swim up and when he managed to float, he cried for help.

"Sasuke!" he called, gulping down some salty liquid. "Mn! Suke! Mn-elp me-mn!"

"...Naruto!"

'Sasuke...am I going to die? Sasuke...gomenasai...'

_"Naruto!"_

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Mn..."

"...Naruto?"

"I...I'm still...alive?"

"Nandayo?!" the raven shook the kitsune's body. "What were you thinking just now?! Killing yourself?!"

"I...I...I just wanted...to get the pendant back..." the boy spoke softly, his voice quivering.

All of a sudden, the taller guy hugged the prince. "Damn it! You risked your life just for the pendant?!"

"I...you told me...it's very important to the both of us..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Oi, dobe..."_

_"Teme! Don't call me that!"_

_"Hn..." the taller guy smirked, searching in his pocket. "...here..."_

_The raven took the boy's hand and put the thing in his hand on his boyfriend's palm. The prince blushed when he realised what it was; a three-crystal pendant that was azure-blue in colour, shining brightly when the sunlight hit it. He looked at the other male who was smiling sweetly at him, making him blush again. Quickly, he looked away._

_"S-Sasuke? Wh-what's this for?"_

_"As a sign of our love, Naruto..." Sasuke replied quickly, still smiling. "Here, let me put it on you..."_

_He took out a piece of string and insert one end to the small pendant ring. After that, he attached it to Naruto's neck. Blushing, the boy smiled and thanked him for the priceless gift. The taller guy kissed him and told him not to take the pendant off as it was very important to the both of them. "If you ever take it off, it means that our love would be gone as well..."_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"I don't fucking care about the pendant, damn it!"

"B-but..." Tears started to flood in the boy's eyes, but he was surprised by a sob that came from the raven. "S-Sasuke?"

"You...you're an idiot... Compared to a pendant...your life is much more important to me, you know..." the guy was trembling as he spoke, his voice quivered like crazy.

"Sasuke...gomenasai..."

After a while, when things had finally settled down, the two of them sat on the bed facing each other. Sasuke was still a bit sour from what had happened while Naruto just blushed as he made a sad expression. The taller of the two's face was still slightly red and wet from crying. The blond then decided to speak up, turning to his boyfriend slowly.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"I'm really sorry..." he spoke. "I know, what I did was wrong...and it was also my fault for troubling you...but I don't want you to stay silent like this..."

"..."

The boy sighed, knowing words would not do anything to the raven. An idea suddenly struck his mind - to make love with the other male so he would at least talk to him again. Blushing slightly, the prince figured out there would be no better solution. Slowly, he approached the taller guy and straddled on his lap, much to the guy's surprise. He then started kissing the other male.

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Woot! Lol! I let it to be a cliffy there! Anyways, you guys know what that means...lemon in the next chappy! Yay! First lemon for this story! Woo, quite late for a lemon! Ha ha, this is the storyline! Anyhow, there's still a long way to go, but I guess I'll just have some _fun_ in the next chappy - if you know what I mean! Lol! XD Hope you enjoyed this chappy, minna-san! Woot!

Gaara: How many _chappies_ are you planning to have for this story?

Koneko: I don't know! As many as I can have, I guess! (giggles)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) And your guess?

Koneko: Don't know, about fifty, more or less! (laughs)

Gaara: (huge sweatdrop) Fifty??

Lol! Yeah, I think it would be that much if I want to! Well, I hope you guys will stay in touch with me to read that much of chappies! Lol! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	19. Aishiteru

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Alrighty, here's the nineteenth chappy! And, as I had promised you guys...this is the first lemon for this chappy! Woot! Yay! Kami-sama...I've been so hyper these few days, thanks to the fact that I have a boyfriend now! Yay!! I'm getting excited again! Yay! Yay! (runs around the room chibifiedly) Lol! This is fun! Woot!

Gaara: Kami-sama, you're crazy... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: Come on, play with me! (grabs Gaara's arm and runs around the room) Yaaaaaayyyyyyy!!

Gaara: Nooooooo! Somebody help meeeeeeee!!

Koneko: Yaaayyyyyyyy! (continues to run around the room chibifiedly)

Gaara: IIIiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!! (XO)

Lol! This is fun! Woot! Lol! I just said that just now! Lol! Here comes the story! Woot! Enjoy!!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Aishiteru

The kitsune continued to kiss the raven passionately as he slowly pushed the taller guy onto the bed. Surprisingly, the Uchiha neither fought back nor stopped him. Instead, he just let the smaller boy led him as they tongue-warred with each other. As they did so, the prince started to undress his boyfriend and lay down on top of him, practically sitting on his lap.

"Mn...nn..."

When they broke apart for air, the boy leaned down and breathed out hot air to the pirate's ear while he cupped the blond's ass, making him shiver in delight as he nibbled his lover's earlobe. He then reached down for the raven's nipple and started sucking on the nub. All the while, he dry-humped his boyfriend, feeling ecstatic from the frictions created by the continuous movements.

"Naruto..."

The kitsune looked up, biting the taller guy's nipple slightly. He smirked a little when his boyfriend let out a small gasp, then yelped when the Uchiha switched their position so that the boy was underneath. He tried to squirm free, but the other male was much bigger and heavier than him. He pouted slightly, then let out a mewl when the raven started sucking on his neck.

"Ah...S-Sasu-ke...nn..."

Smirking, Sasuke bit a spot on Naruto's flesh, causing the blond to moan slightly. He then made a hickey on the same spot before blowing it with cool air, making the smaller boy mewl in pleasure. He then went down towards the kitsune's perked bud and claimed it. The boy mewled delightedly and arched his back as the pleasure reached his spines.

"Mn...ha...Suke..."

"...you're so cute, Naru-chan..." the raven teased, licking the sensitive nub.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! D-don't...tease!"

Still smirking, the taller guy then went even lower towards the boy's twitching member. Shamelessly, he licked the tip of the wet shaft, causing Naruto to let out a gasp as he bucked his legs. Impressed with the blond's reaction, the Uchiha let out a small 'hn' and started sucking on the head of the throbbing manhood, again making the boy gasp and buck his legs.

To prevent himself from choking, Sasuke quickly held Naruto's legs firmly under his hands. "Now, that's not a good boy, is it?"

"S-Sasu...stop..."

"...you want me to stop?"

"I-iie...s-stop...teasing me..." the blond bit back a moan when his lover sucked him again all of a sudden.

With the smug smirk still plastered on his face, the raven started sucking his boyfriend off. The boy could do nothing but moan and gasp as he felt the hot mouth encircling his manhood. He tried to thrust into the hot cavern, but his motion was stopped by a pair of hand that held him firmly. All he could do was letting out moans and more moans as he felt his orgasm coming close.

"Ah! Ah...Sa-suke...I'm com-aaaaahhhhhh!"

With the scream, he released his seeds into the awaiting mouth. Sasuke happily drank all of the cum as he sucked on the limp member a few more times. Then, he sat on his butt and stared at the smaller boy lustfully, licking his lips. The panting blond just stared back at him, droplets of sweats wetting his bangs and making them plastered to his forehead.

"...felt good, didn't it?"

"..." Naruto blushed slightly. "...I...I want you...Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"I want you...inside me...Sasuke..." he repeated, pulling the raven closer.

Upon hearing this, the taller guy blushed slightly as he stared at the kitsune. The prince, on the other hand, just smiled shyly as he nuzzled against the other male's nose. Then, the raven kissed his boyfriend lovingly. After they broke apart for air, Naruto took two of Sasuke's fingers and began sucking it lustfully, much to the other male's surprise.

"N-Naruto?"

"...you just don't know how to do it, do you?"

"Well...not really..."

The blond smiled again. "Then, let me show you how..."

They switched places again, this time the kitsune was on top. He straddled on his lover's stomach as he continued to suck his digits. He giggled slightly when he felt the huge member behind him hitting him a few times. When he was done wetting the fingers, he sat on his knees and inserted one finger into his tight anus, biting his lower lip as he clenched the muscles around the digit.

"Nnh..."

Unexpectedly, Sasuke gripped his waist and pushed the digit deeper inside him. Gasping, Naruto quickly became hard again. He then stared at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes and noticed the smirk on the raven's face. Then, he felt a second digit entering his hole. He moaned softly and pushed himself downwards slowly. Suddenly, he let out another gasp.

"S-Sasuke...t-there..."

As if he understood, the taller guy started thrusting his fingers a few more times towards the same spot that made the boy gasp and moan delightfully. Then, he pulled out the digits and positioned the blond so that his entrance was in front of the head of his twitching member. Slowly, he pushed in the tip of the manhood, receiving a long low moan from the kitsune.

"A-ah...S-Sasuke..." Naruto moaned. "Y-you're...so huge...nn..."

Slowly, the boy started bouncing up and down the raven. He gasped as the huge shaft slid inside him, tightening his entrance every now and again. By then, the room was filled with the sounds of people panting, gasping and moaning and the smell of cum, sex and pure ecstasy. Naruto felt his orgasm coming close again. He sped up his movements immediately.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Ah! I'm-ah! Ah! Sa-sukeeeee!!"

Once again, the boy came, this time on the raven's stomach. Quickly, Sasuke turned him around so that the panting boy was underneath him with his head facing the pillow. Then, the taller guy thrust into the blond like an animal, grunting and moaning out the kitsune's name. Again, the both of them moaned and gasped until they came together at the same time, moaning out each other's names.

"...I love you, Naruto..." Sasuke said, pulling out from the boy and falling down onto the bed tiredly.

"...I love you too, Sasuke..."

"...did I hurt you?"

"Iie..." Naruto smiled, shaking his head. "Aishiteru, Sasuke..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Nyaa! Gomenasai, minna-san! It really took me forever to finish this! Kami-sama! I had tons of works that had to be done in these few weeks, so I really didn't have enough time to update my stories! Sorry again! Hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! Sorry again! Got to go now! Woot! Ja ne!


	20. Do I Walk Funny?

...Kami-sama, I'm really not in the mood right now... Well, not in the mood to write, though. I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I;m so very depressed right now...so I'll just start the story here... I don't want to talk to anybody... (the next day) Okay, okay...God, I was being so emo yesterday! Lol! XD Anyways, here's the next chappy! Woot!

Gaara: ...daijoubu?

Koneko: (shakes head) Iie...I'm getting into my emo mood again...

Gaara: You don't want to talk then?

Koneko: (shrugs) Not really...

Gaara: ...okay then...

...am I an idiot or what? I think I just wanna die... (goes to a corner and gets emo again)

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Do I Walk Funny?

The next morning, the raven was the first one to wake up. As soon as he had his eyes fully opened, he turned to the sleeping angel beside him. Then, he smiled slightly, recalling what had happened the night before. He brushed off the hair around the blond's face and gave his lover a small kiss on his temple, causing the boy to made a small sound and rolled over.

Sighing a little, the raven then quickly changed his clothes and walked out of the room casually. He did not want to wake the kitsune up since he knew it would be tiring after your first love-making, especially when you are being the submissive a.k.a uke. He smirked slightly as he thought about how good his little lover felt writhing underneath him; moaning and screaming his name.

He snickered to himself - but it turned to be a maniacal laugh as the people around him gave him and odd stare before walking off quickly when he glared at them. When he realised what exactly had happened to himself, he let out another sigh and decided to keep quiet until he found someone to annoy - whom seemed to be the most perfect one that time was Neji.

"Oi, Neji!" he barged into the brunette's room without knocking.

To his surprise, the white-eyed guy was on the bed, clad only in a pair of jeans; with a very naked and pissed redhead. The raven stared at the both of them wide-eyed, then he quickly apologised and went out of the room **(1)**. On the other hand, the currently-love-making couple stared at each other weirdly, as if asking 'What the hell is wrong with him?'.

'What the hell was that?!'

The Uchiha was currently standing outside the room, leaning against the door with a tomato-coloured face. It was quite funny to see someone as stoic as him panting and blushing like that, but he really had never seen anyone other than himself and his little lover in the middle of the act. Hell, even Naruto was the dominant in some way while they were love-making.

"...teme!"

Still panting slightly, the guy looked to his left where he first came from. Then, he saw a half-naked blond with a very furious face - and a funny kind of walking. Immediately, his redness went away as he cocked a brow and watched as the boy walked towards him weirdly. The kitsune was wearing only a pair of pants and an unbuttoned shirt, revealing his messy stomach.

"...you shouldn't be walking around like that," he said matter-of-factly.

"Urusai, teme," the prince pouted. "I need to get a bath, you know!"

"We don't have any here, if you've forgotten-"

"I don't care! I feel so funny and sticky and slimy and dirty right now! I just need a fucking bath, damn it!"

This made the raven smirked. "I didn't know your words are so colourful, Naruto..."

"Shut up, Sasuke! Just...please, I need a bath!"

"...come on, little princess..."

Naruto pouted, but followed Sasuke nevertheless. His funny way of walking somehow amused the raven. This resulted him in getting a smack on the head for snickering way too much to the blond's liking. The taller guy however, just continued to smirk and snicker every now and again as he watched the kitsune in amusement. Indeed, never in his whole life had he been so amused.

"Stop laughing already, teme!"

"Hn...you'd be laughing as well if you're in my place..." he teased.

"Heh..." the boy rolled his eyes. "Looks like you want to switch place then? Fine, I'll be on top tonight..."

"...don't you even dare..."

Immediately, the prince smirked. "I didn't know the great Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of being submissive..."

"Urusai, dobe..."

The both of them continued their teasing until they reached a part of the ship that was full with barrels. Upon seeing the barrels, Naruto cocked a brow and turned to Sasuke, eyeing him in confusion. The raven just smirked in return and moved forward, taking out his pocket knife. Then, he cut out a small segment of the one of the barrels and out came fresh rainwater.

"Whoa... You had that all this while?"

The Uchiha nodded. "We're keeping it for safety's sake..."

"Safety's sake?" the blond gave him an odd look.

"...something like that..." the taller guy replied. "Anyways, better take your bath quickly before the water runs out..."

Upon hearing this, the kitsune pouted. 'It's not like I'm a kid, darn it...' he thought. He then waited for the other male to got out of his sight before he slowly took off his shirt and pants. About ten minutes later, he was done bathing and was currently looking for something to wear - but all he could find were the clothes he had worn before he took the bath.

'Mendokuse...I don't wanna wear this again...' he frowned. "...Sasuke? Are you still there?"

No response.

'Kuso! Where the hell is he?' "Sasuke!"

Quiet.

"...SASUKE-TEME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"...dobe, you're being so noisy..." Sasuke suddenly appeared. "What is it?"

Naruto pouted. "I don't have any clothes to put on..."

"...what are those?" he pointed to the bunch of old clothes.

"Those," the blond gritted his teeth. "Are dirty clothes!"

"You can be such a princess, you know..."

"Urusai! Just get me some-uwah!"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, the raven had already wrapped him with a large piece of cloth and lifted him bridal-styled. Blushing slightly, he stared at the taller guy. The Uchiha just ignored the smaller boy's gaze and started walking towards their room. The kitsune couldn't help but to blush as he felt eyes upon the both of them as they walked past the deck.

When they reached their room, Sasuke put Naruto on the bed and started walking away. "...S-Sasuke?"

"..."

Without replying the boy's call, the raven walked out of the room silently. Furrowing his brows worriedly, the kitsune stared at the door as it closed slowly. '...did I do something that made him mad?' he thought sadly and started curling himself into a ball. '...I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Why wouldn't he say anything to me just now? Is he...mad at me?'

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Woot! Finally, I'm finished with this chappy! Kami-sama, took me forever! Actually, I'm having a mental problem now - and I think I'll get crazy in a few years, thanks to these two living in my head... (sweatdrop) Anyways, these two are Koneko and Izumi, the hyper and the emo girls... They are living inside me now, and they keep on bugging me all day long! Ugh!

Izumi: Let's talk about the stripping candy, shall we...

Koneko: (pissed off) For the umpteenth time, striping candies does not exist!

Izumi: ...it does, you're an idiot so you don't know about it...

Koneko: Nandayo?! You're the idiot here, damn it!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...am I going to die soon?

Probably...lol (sweatdrop) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the weird chappy that I made. For some reasons, I like this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	21. The Nightmares

Woot! Omigod! I so totally forgot to update this story! Kyaa! Actually, I went on crack these few days and I totally forgot everything! Luckily, I can somehow control myself today - and I'm going to update this! Hai! I'm gonig to update this story at last! Kami-sama, I really need to apologise to everyone! Gomenasai, minna-san! Anyways, here's the next chappy! Woot!

Izumi: And the stripping candy would fall off your mouth if you don't close your mouth, kitty cat...

Koneko: (chokes) What the fuck, Izumi?! This is _not_ a stripping candy I'm eating! It's just a candy! A _plain_ candy!

Gaara: Why did you eat it in the first place anyway?

Koneko: Because I want to! Can you please don't ask such a stupid question?!

Izumi: (chuckles) Nope...I already gave him the stripping candy...

WTF?! There is no such thing as a stripping candy! Izumi-kun is really messing up with my mind yet again! I'm so going to kill her now! By the way, please get on with the story while I get on with my plan... (evil grin)

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The Nightmares

_The boy ran and ran, but it seemed useless. The more he ran, the more corpses he would find lying on the ground. Tears were streaming down his eyes like river as he continued to run, continued to find an exit from the cursed place. However, all his efforts brought nothing but tiredness and lost of energy. As he finally ran out of energy completely, he fell knee first onto the ground as he panted._

_'Where...am I?' he thought._

_"Naruto-kun..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Naruto-kun..."_

_The same voice called him over and over again. It was eerie and sounded very peculiar, yet at the same time it sounded familiar somehow. He did not want to go towards the voice, but at the same time, something told him to go there, to the voice. He slowly got up, trembling like a leaf, and forced himself to go towards the voice. As he walked further towards the voice, he saw a gigantic mansion-like building standing tall not far from him._

_'It looks familiar...' he thought to himself as he walked past the blood-covered corpses. 'Kami-sama...who could have done this?' he resisted the urge to cry and run from the stench-filled place._

_When he soon got close enough to the building, he noticed a man standing in front of it with a weird smirk on his face. The man was unusually pale and had dark long hair. His eyes were golden in colour with some sort of purple eyeshadow that ended halfway on the side of his nose. Naruto furrowed his brows upon seeing the man - there was something about him that he somehow knew._

_"You've returned at last...my pet..."_

_"W-who are you?" the blond asked, staring directly into the pair of sneaky golden eyes._

_"Why, don't you remember me, little one?" the man chuckled, approaching the prince. "I am your master..."_

_The boy frowned deeper as he stepped backward. "What do you mean? I don't have any master..."_

_"Oh yes, you do...Naruto-kun..."_

_In an instance, Naruto's pair of blue eyes swirled and changed colour to bloody red. Not standing the sudden pain, he quickly shut his eyes and screamed as he held his head that felt like it was about to explode. All of a sudden, his consciousness went away as he felt into a deep sleep, falling helplessly into the man's arm. The snake-like man chuckled and brought him to the mansion._

**_'Naruto!'_**

_He furrowed his brows upon hearing his name being called again. 'Who...who's calling me?'_

**_'Naruto! Wake up!'_**

_'...Sasuke?'_

"Naruto, wake up!"

Immediately, the kitsune's eyes sprung open. "S-Sasuke?"

"What happened?" the raven asked concernedly. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

The boy furrowed his brows, recalling the dream again. He then nodded slightly and held onto Sasuke, shivering like a cold boy. The taller guy just hushed and caressed him gently, continuously saying there's nothing to be afraid of. 'Hai...there's nothing to be afraid of... As long as Sasuke's here with me...' After a few minutes, he fell asleep in the Uchiha's arms.

'I wonder what his nightmares are...'

Suddenly, the door was knocked. "Uchiha?"

The raven turned to the door. He then laid Naruto on the bed gently and covered him with the bedspread. After that, he went out of the room. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed the long-haired brunette standing outside the room with a curious look plastered on his face. Sasuke snorted and started to walk away with the other male following him closely from behind.

"...he had a nightmare..."

"...at this time of day?" the guy cocked a brow.

"Hai..." the raven replied stoically. "He has been having nightmares since the first day I slept with him..."

"..."

Seeing no response from the other pirate, Sasuke decided to continue his story. "At first I thought it was just something normal that we all would have once in a while...but then, he kept having the same dream every single night... The nightmares somehow stopped when we're in Sunagakure, and I thought it had ended...but it hasn't yet I guess..."

"Have you ever asked him about the nightmares he's having?"

"...iie..."

"You should be doing that..." the brunette said. "I might not know and not sure of this...but I think his symptoms are just the same as Gaara's...before I forced myself into his world and solve it all..."

"...what do you mean, Hyuuga?"

"Both Naruto and Gaara, even though they don't look and act the same at all, they are pretty much similar to each other. Both of them...have the same secrets of their own..." the other male said, sighing at the end of his words.

Upon hearing this, the raven frowned. "Tell me, Hyuuga, the whole story..."

"...basically, I don't know the details...but what I do know is Gaara once had another life, where he was a pet to someone called Orochimaru... He also had a demon living inside him...the one-tailed raccoon, Shukaku..." he explained. "In that life, he was ordered to kill everyone living around the mansion-like place that he and his master stayed in...he was also...a sex-slave for-"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, he was pushed onto the wall with Sasuke choking him, his eyes swirling into the colour red; the Uchihas' secret weapon, the Sharingan. "You're not telling me that Naruto's his sex-slave as well?!"

"Let...me go...Uchiha..."

The raven cursed under his breath and let go of the Hyuuga, his eyes changing back to black. He then muttered an apology and let the other male finished story. He was told that Naruto might experienced the same thing that Gaara experienced as the both of them were very much the same - much to his shock. When the brunette ended his story, the Uchiha had his fist clenched tightly that he started to bleed.

"...nevertheless, you have to first ask Naruto himself about it..."

"I will..." he said. "For hell's sake I will..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

And the ending was weird... Kami-sama, I'm outta energy already...thanks to the effect of the crack I got a few days ago... Okay, just kidding about the crack thingy, but really, when I get to hyper, I'll lose my energy quickly...like right now... (sigh) Anyways, I still have a little energy left to get hyper again! Yosh! This chappy is the start of the real story line! Woot! And a massive adventure awaits us!! Woot!

Izumi: I'm impressed on how you can have so much energy...

Koneko: Yosh! (giggles and runs around)

Izumi: You don't have anything to say, Gaara?

Gaara: No use of it...

Koneko: Hai! No use of it at all! (grins)

Lol! Okay, just before my energy runs out completely, I'll just say 'See ya later, guys'! Lol! Ja ne, minna-san!


	22. The Truth

Yosh! Today I'm going to update this story! Alright...Kami, I really think that I should update 'It's All because of Magnets' first, but I don't want to make you all disappointed! So, here it is, the next chappy! Woot! (not much to say, I know, but I've changed and...you wanna know more about my changes, read the author note at the end of 'My Best Friend', chapter 19)

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Truth

The boy had just woken up from his afternoon nap. After the nightmare, he fell asleep again and had a dream about him and his lover getting married to each other. It was a happy dream indeed, and he woke up happily. Yet, when he opened his eyes, he found himself alone inside the room. Cocking a brow, he decided to search for the raven when the guy suddenly entered the room.

"Ah, Sasuke," the blond spoke. "I was looking for you."

"..."

"Sasuke?" he called, worried when Sasuke was not answering him.

"...can I ask you something, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. "Un? What is it?"

"It's about...your nightmares..."

"Huh?" the kitsune blinked once more. "Um...what about them?"

"...tell me about them," he turned to the smaller boy, a worried expression could be seen clearly on his face.

At this, the boy blinked a few times in confusion. "W-well...they're just like normal nightmares-"

"Naruto, don't lie to me... You've been crying and screaming in your dreams...why?"

"S-Sasuke..."

"Onegai, tell me, Naruto...let me be a part of your world..." The raven furrowed his brows, holding his lover's hands. "Let me be the one...to free you...from your dark secret... I'm begging you, Naruto... Onegai...if you really love me, tell me...please..."

"Sasuke..."

The guy held the blond closely to his chest, hugging him protectively. Naruto could not help but to start sobbing at Sasuke's sudden affectionate act. In an instant, he felt the need to reveal the truth to the Uchiha for the sake of the both of them. Indeed, he loved the raven so very much, and he was already at his limits on keeping the dark secret to himself. He needed someone as a place for him to confess about himself, and right now, his lover seemed to be just the perfect person.

"Sasu..." he called softly, sobbing a little. "Promise me...that you won't leave me...when you learn about my life..."

"I won't, Naru...I never will..." Sasuke smiled a little, caressing the boy's cheek affectionately.

The kitsune smiled back. "...it's actually like this... I don't really remember the whole story, so I'll just tell what I recall, okay?"

"...okay."

"I used to have a previous life...where I was a killing machine for this one snake-like man, Orochimaru... He used me to...banish every single one living thing that lived on his land... I don't really remember how, but he somehow changed my behaviour from my usual cheerful and lively self to one that was cold and heartless..." he stopped to sniffle a little. "...b-but...every time I changed back to myself...he would use me as..as..."

He could not stop himself from crying as he threw himself onto Sasuke's chest, sobbing. "He-he used me...S-Sasuke...h-he raped me...a lot..."

"Sh...daijoubu, daijoubu..."

"I'm scared, Sasuke... T-that memory...always haunts me..." he cried more.

"Daijoubu...I'm right here now, aren't I?" the raven soothed him down, rubbing his back tenderly. "I'll take you out from that nightmare...I promise..."

"...arigato, Sasuke... Honto...ni arigato... Aishiteru..."

The two of them then hugged again and the guy slowly rocked the boy until he fell asleep, humming a nice tune at the blond's ear. When he was sure that the prince was fast asleep, he left him on the bed to doze off alone as he went out of the room, searching for Neji. It did not take him long - hell, he did not even have to look for the brunette as he was already waiting for the Uchiha outside the room.

"...so? What are you planning to do now, Uchiha?"

"Something...even though I'm not sure how I will do it..."

* * *

_That night..._

"Sasuke! Teme, where are you?"

The raven appeared on the dock with a curious brow raised. "I'm right here, dobe. What do you want?"

"Sasuke, there you are!" the kitsune immediately launched himself onto the guy's arm, hugging him happily as he giggled. "Ya know, I'm so happy today! And it's all thanks to you, Sasuke!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I had a dream when I was sleeping just now, and ya know, in that dream, I got married to you!" the boy squealed happily.

Sasuke smiled and ruffled the golden locks of the blond. "That's good to hear...what else did you dream, Naruto?"

"Well, in that dream, Gaara and Neji also got married to each other. And ya know, I could see Gaara's tummy bulging a little! I thought he was pregnant! That surprised me!" Naruto said animatedly. "Oh! My parents were also there...and...my brother too..."

"Hey...you miss your brother?" the pirate tilted the smaller one's chin up.

"...yeah...but I'm not really sad 'cause Sasuke's here with me!"

"Hn..."

"...but, ya know what, Sasuke," the kitsune continued his story. "There was also someone with my brother. I don't know who he was, but he was holding hands with my brother, and, and, ya know, Sasuke, he looked just like you! Well...except for his long hair though...he also had a pair of scars beside his nose, and that made him look like an old man! And...Sasuke? Sasuke, something's wrong?"

The raven blinked out from his thoughts. "...iie, what was that you're saying?"

"Well..." Before he could say anything, his stomach suddenly grumbled. "Ah...uhn...I haven't eaten anything yet..."

"...dobe."

"Urusai, teme! It's not like-"

"Let's get something to eat, okay?" the guy immediately cut him off.

"Okay!"

And as the two of them walked towards the dining room, Sasuke could not help but to think about the guy that Naruto described to him. 'Looked like me...long hair...scars beside nose...why? Why does he looks like-'

"Sasuke!" the blond smacked his head all of a sudden. "Stop thinking too much!"

"...do you have to smack my head to tell me that, dobe?" he glared at the kitsune angrily.

The smaller boy pouted furiously. "Yes I do, because you won't listen to me! And stop calling me dobe, teme!"

"Whatever...dobe..."

"Teme!"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Okay, this one is short - and is very rushed too, 'cause I didn't have much time to update it for real. Right now, I'm concentrating on updating 'I've Fallen for You', and I also in the middle of making a new story, so I forgot all about this story! Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this short and weird chapter! Later then! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	23. The Past

Woot! Yosh! Today, I'll be updating this! Oh, and if you guys are lucky, I might be updating another story as well - if you're lucky, that is! But anyhow, this is the twenty-third chappy of this story! Okay, nothing to talk about, so I'll just...wait! Oh yeah, I wanna give a big...HUGE thank to all of you who read my oneshot, 'The Wolf's Fox', and reviewing! I can't believe it! 32 reviews in just two days! Woot! xD On with the story!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Past

_The little boy stood on the empty lane, staring at the figure that was standing not far ahead from him. The figure, a male to be exact, was backing him as he stood still, not moving even an inch. The two of them stayed in the same position until the boy shouted for the guy and ran towards him, tears streaming out of his large dark eyes. Then, the male slowly turned around, much to the child's surprise when he saw the pair of glowing red eyes of the man._

_"...a-aniki?"_

_"Otouto..." the guy spoke, approaching the little boy. "gomenasai...I can't be with you anymore..."_

_"D-demo...naze, aniki?" he asked, tears spilling out his eyes again._

_The raven just stared at the smaller being sadly, placing a hand gently on his head. "Gomenasai...gomenasai...Sasuke..."_

_"Aniki! Aniki!"_

* * *

"Aniki!"

"Sasuke! Wake up! What's wrong, Sasuke?! Sasuke!"

"A-Naruto..." the raven fluttered his eyes open slowly. "...w-where am I?"

"...did you have a nightmare?" the kitsune asked, ignoring the guy's question.

"I...I don't know..."

The boy saw the pained look on his lover's face and he immediately embraced him gently. "Daijoubu...I'm here, okay? Sh..."

"...Naruto, onegai...just hold me a little longer..."

"...yosh..."

* * *

_Later..._

The boy leaned against the rail of the ship, staring at the beautiful bluish-green sea as he engulfed himself in the cool sea breeze. It was a fine day indeed, gulls could be seen flying happily in the bright blue sky, dolphins playing amongst themselves in the cold splashing water and the clouds floating freely all around the ship. Nevertheless, the blond's heart was not as calm as the day was. He let out a small sigh.

"...what's wrong, Naruto?"

The kitsune immediately turned to his right in surprise. "...oh, it's you, Gaara.... It's...nothing..."

"...is it about Sasuke?"

"A-yeah..." he sighed again, knowing he would not win if he tried to argue with the redhead. "I...I'm worried about him.... He had a nightmare just now...and he woke up calling out for his big brother.... And then...he started crying...and asking me to hold him until he fell asleep again... I-I...I don't know...I'm worried..."

"...brother..." Gaara spoke, staring straight at Naruto.

"...that's right, you've been with him for sometime, right? Do you, by any chance, know anything about this 'brother' he was dreaming about?"

"...not really..." the other boy replied, but continued when he saw the hurt look on the blond's face. "...but Neji might know something about it..."

"Of course! Why haven't I think of that? I'm gonna go find him now! Thanks, by the way, Gaara!" the boy immediately perked up as he ran towards the other deck.

The redhead just watched as the kitsune disappeared from his view, then slowly - and very faintly and shortly - a smile appeared on his pale face. Then, he walked away, relieved to see the happy face on his friend again. Meanwhile, Naruto was searching for Neji around the other deck and found him standing at the very front of the ship - and I mean the very front! - as the wind blew his long hair beautifully.

The boy could not hide the grin that was forming on his face. "Ne, Neji...you look so beautiful like that!"

"...Naruto, what are you doing here?" the pale-eyed guy asked, raising a brow as he approached the smaller being, smiling a little. "Where's Uchiha, by the way? I haven't seen him today..."

"Ah, yeah! About him! Well...um...how can I say this? Well, let's just say he's kinda sick today and...well, I told him to go to sleep.... But anyways, I need to ask you a question regarding Sasuke's brother...um...do you know, who's his brother is?" the blond asked.

"...I assume you're talking about Uchiha Itachi then..."

"Y-you know about it then?"

"...not much..." Neji replied. "But enough to give you a vision about the past that he hides from you.... Sasuke...he used to have such a close bond with his brother when he was younger. The two of them were never seen without each other...but it all disappeared when he was twelve.... Itachi left the house in anger because their parents, father mostly, told him to stop going out with one that he loved...because the person's a male..."

"Eh? B-but why?"

"What do you think?"

Naruto shook his head. "B-but...Itachi-nii wouldn't have just left without telling Sasuke the reason why, right?"

"...he didn't," the long-haired male closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Na-nani?! Then...Sasuke didn't know about-?"

"He knew...and he was the only one that supported his brother," the taller one said sadly. "Nevertheless...the stress was too much to handle, even for someone like Itachi.... Just two months after his family found out about his relationship, he started taking sleeping pills...and if it wasn't for Sasuke, he might have died that night.... But after about a week from the incident, he ran away, stating that he had had enough of it..."

"...it was all because of their father then..." the boy clenched his fists furiously.

Neji patted the blond's head. "...calm down, Naruto.... It's not like you can do anything to change it.... Anyways, a few years later, Sasuke decided to go and look for his brother, and that's how he ended being a pirate with me..."

"...how do you know all this, Neji?"

"I was with him all the time...well, most of the time considering he was with his brother all of the time..."

"...thanks anyway, Neji! Well, see ya later then! I'm gonna go see Sasuke now! Ja ne!"

* * *

_In Sasuke's room..._

'...where's that dobe?'

"Sa-su-ke...!"

The boy entered the room with a singsong voice, wiggling his ass as he approached the raven. The guy, raising a brow, just stared at the blond as he leaned over and pecked his lips, much to his surprise. He then remembered about his nightmare and rolled his eyes, knowing that that would be the reason why the kitsune was being so weirdly affectionate currently. Letting out a small snort, he got off the bed.

"Suke..." the smaller one called, latching to his back as he licked the taller male's ear. "Can we play something? It's been a while, hasn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

"...dobe."

"Nandayo?! You just have to go and ruin the mood! And I was so trying to be nice to you! Teme!"

"Hn..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Okay...stupid ending, I know.... (sweatdrop) But I really want to make something funny to lift up the mood! Ya know, after reading the sad story...yeah, right! But anyhow, I gotta stop now! Really, it's a quarter past one and I've been online since...a quarter past eight! Nyaa! Lol! But anyways, please review! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	24. Meeting the Brothers

(cries) This is so frustrating!!!!! Where have all my readers and reviewers go?!!!!! (cries) Don't you love me anymore? I swear to God, never in my life...have I updated to stories straight - and received only three reviews from both stories! (cries more) And here I thought...I was finally going to be a good girl and update every single day just for everyone's sake! You might say I'm unfair or something, but I just don't care! I'll leave my stories forever and ever to be updated so that you will suffer instead of me! (evil laugh)

...okay, okay...I won't do that.... Geez, I'm too kind for you guys, you know... Okay, I'm going to update - at least thrice a week, so lend me a favor, okay? Review, please! Please! I'm begging everyone! Just review, even if it only says 'update' or anything, just review! I'm on my knees right now... (blushes and sits back on the chair) Gah, this is so embarrassing! I'll just start the story now!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Meeting the Brothers

The boy squealed and giggled every now and again as he took a look on every piece of cute things displayed in each shops that the four friends went into. They were currently in Kirigakure, and the captain of the ship - that being Hyuuga Neji - had told them that they would be staying there for a couple of days, as they needed to gather more food supplies and other stuff for the ship and all the crews. And that was how they ended in the middle of the road, with the hyper blond dragging them to all the shops he was interested in taking a look.

"Kyaa! That stuffed fox is so cute! Can I have it, Sasuke? Can I, can I?" he asked excitedly, pointing at a little red stuffed fox with nine tails.

"...if you really want to..."

"Yay! You're the best, Suke! Daisuki!" the boy hugged the raven tightly before he headed to the stuffed animal and picked it up. "Aww...aren't you a cute one? Hehe...you smell like my brother.... I know! I'll call you Kyuubi from now on! Do you like it? Aww, of course you like it, don't you? Yay! Kyuu-chan!"

Neji snickered whilst the Uchiha just rolled his eyes as he paid for the stuffed toy. Then, they walked out of the shop - and suddenly, the kitsune tugged his lover's hand and dragged him to a pet shop, instantly plastering himself to the glass window as he awed at the little furry that was currently staring back at him with its huge pair of bluish-green eyes, its nine tail waging around excitedly - wait, nine tails? Again?

"Nyaa! So kawaii! I wanna have it! Can I, Sasuke? Can I?"

"Naruto..."

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" the boy pouted and pleaded. "I'll give you what you want for exchange!"

Sasuke smirked at this. "Okay...if you say so..."

_"Uchiha...you do realise it's a _living_ fox that you're talking about, don't you?"_ Neji suddenly whispered to him when he was about to pay for the fox cub.

"...hn..."

"...is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"Hn..." the raven smirked, much to the brunette's displeasure.

"Tch..." the long-haired guy scowled. _"We can't have the fox on the ship, Uchiha, and you know it.... It'll be so troublesome later on..."_

_"Don't worry...I'll make sure the dobe take care of it..."_

The second male glanced at the blond in an instant, noticing him cooing over the little fox that was currently in his hands, his stuffed fox being in the redhead's hand. He let out a sigh upon seeing the small smile that was adorning on his lover's face. Maybe he should just let the boy have the fox, it would make the redhead happier to see his friend happy - and that would of course, make the brunette happy as well.

"...hn..." a snort was emitted from Sasuke, causing him to turn to the raven.

"...heh, guess you win this time, Uchiha..."

"Hn...anything for your love, huh?" the guy smirked. "...don't worry, we're on the same side here, Hyuuga..."

Neji raised a brow and chuckled lowly, leaving the Uchiha to himself whilst he approached the two boys. "...so, you're really keeping the fox, huh?"

"Yup! A cute one, isn't he?" Naruto giggled, putting the little fox on his head.

"...I guess..."

"Hehe, Kyuu-chan is so cute!" he continued to giggle. "Ne, you wanna hold it, Neji?"

Without any warning, he placed the red fox into the guy's arms, making him flinch a little when the furry started whimpering at the loss of the warmth. Soon enough though, it relaxed in Neji's arms and he sighed in relief. Naruto grinned at him. As the brunette started playing with the cub, the boy decided to stroll around the shop, until all of a sudden, he noticed something - _someone_ - familiar walking outside on the road.

He widened his eyes. "A-aniki?!"

"Huh?"

In an instant, he ran out of the shop and pounced on the red-haired guy. "Aniki! It's really you! Omigod, I missed you so much! Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!"

"...N-Na-Naruto?"

"...you still remember me!" he squealed more, tears spilling from his eyes. "Aniki! I miss you so much, aniki!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly appeared on the pet shop's door. "Naru-? ...aniki?"

The long-haired raven beside the redhead focused his vision on the shorter raven. "...otouto..."

"...huh?"

* * *

_Later..._

"...okay, so this means, your case is just like ours..."

"No, it's not!" the blonde retaliated. "You ran away with him, aniki! Me, I was fucking kidnapped by Sasuke-teme!"

"Whatever, dobe..." the raven spoke, his eyes never leaving his brother's eyes.

The older of the two stared at him with his pair of glowing red eyes. "...how long has it been...eight, nine years? It's really incredible that you could still remember about me, otouto..."

The four of them were currently inside a small restaurant, about half an hour since they had met. They were sitting across their brothers, beside their lovers** (1)**. The Uzumaki brothers were currently talking loudly to each other, whilst the Uchiha brothers...well, they were _glaring_ at each other. Then, the older one of the ravens snorted lightly and turned to the blond, smirking when he noticed his little brother growling in annoyance.

"Oi, what's wrong with you, Sasuke-teme?" the boy had asked, turning to his boyfriend.

Sasuke just continued to growl and glare at his brother, his arm snaking around the kitsune's waist protectively as he pulled the smaller male closer to him. Upon noticing this, the boy immediately blushed and tried his hardest to push the raven away from him - causing the older Uchiha to snicker in victory as he himself wrapped his arm loosely around his lover's waist and laid his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Oi..." the guy wearing glasses pouted lightly. "What, are you being touchy-feely right now, Tachi?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Itachi just smirked and started nibbling his lover's earlobe, causing the younger Uchiha to grunt in irritation. 'PDA! How could he? Damn it...'

Before he managed to think more, the blond suddenly leaned over him, pouted childishly and wrapped his arm around his waist, resting his head on the raven's shoulder. "Sasu-baby, it's cold.... Can you please hug me tightly?"

"...hn..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Gomenasai!!!!!! Oh my God, how long has it been since I last updated?! Fuck it, argh! I went away on a vacation with my family almost a week ago...and I couldn't update this! And I was actually trying to do more, but I couldn't 'cause...I've basically lost my ideas for this chappy! Gyah! (slams head on the wall) Man...I hate this... Man, I've been saying the word 'man' all week long...Man... (sweatdrops) Uh...oh well, I'll just stop here! Please, I need people to scold me for not updating earlier! lol, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	25. The Secret Past

Woot! Yosh! Today I'm gonna update this story! Yosh! Lately I've been so energetic and I've decided to update at least one story a day! Yay! And now that I'm on a holiday, yay! Lucky you guys! Anyhow, I don't have much to say, so woot! Let's just start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Secret Past

"Aniki and I are going to sleep together tonight, so you and Itachi-nii should also sleep together!"

"...I don't want to sleep with that bastard, dobe..."

"Aw...come on, Sasuke!" the boy pouted. "It's been years since we both last seen our brothers! Can't we just stay separated for just one night?"

"...no."

"Sasuke-teme...!"

"No means no," the raven growled.

"But Sasuke..."

The guy glared at him, signaling a definite 'no'. The blond frowned. What was wrong with the Uchiha? It was not like he was going to do anything with his brother. 'Ew...that sounds so wrong...' he felt his eye twitch. After a while, he shut his eyes and let out a sigh which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. He turned to the kitsune, who was holding his 'whatever, I don't fucking care anymore' expression. He furrowed his brows.

"Naruto..."

The blond gave him a blank stare, and without saying anything, he started walking away. The raven frowned and let out a sigh. 'Geez...he can be so childish sometimes.... Ugh, whatever...' He then spun around and headed the other way towards his room - where he had to share with his brother. Indeed, he actually missed his brother, but as an Uchiha, he just did not want to show it to others - nor did he like the idea of sharing a room with his _freaky_ brother.

Once he reached his room which was five rooms away from Naruto's room, he barged in without knocking. Once he was inside, the older Uchiha looked up from his book. He glared back at his brother, and went to sit on his bed. The long-haired man watched his brother as he moved towards the empty bed. When he was finally seated, he continued to glare at his brother who just stared back at him, the two of them facing each other.

After a little while, the older of the two sighed and closed his book, putting down his reading glasses and turning his attention to his younger brother. "What's the problem, otouto? Aren't you happy to see me after all these years?"

"Not at all! It was your own decision that you ran away from home, and now it's your fucking fault that I can't sleep with the dobe!" Sasuke snarled.

"But it was the kit's decision to sleep with his brother," the long-haired man spoke. "...even though I have to say I am not quite happy myself to have to part with my kit for a few hours, but it is worth it, since I get to meet and talk with you again, Sasuke..."

"Fuck you, Itachi..."

"Hn...but I think you might want to know more about that kid's past..." Itachi chuckled a little, knowing that he had just caught his brother's attention.

The smaller raven frowned. "...what do you mean?"

"Kyuubi told me a lot about that kid...especially about why he has all that weird dreams..." he smirked and reopened his book. "But since you're showing no interest on communicating with your poor brother-"

"-you'd better tell me, you fucking Uchiha!"

"Language, otouto...don't forget that you're an Uchiha as well..." the older raven continued to smirk even though his brother was choking him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Itachi furiously before letting the young man go. "...tell me, what happened to Naruto in the past?"

"Actually...you might say that it happened in his _previous life_.... All the dreams that he's having are all related to his previous life...where he was a slave...and a sex toy..." the long-haired male paused to see any reaction from his brother. "...in his previous life, which was about five hundred years ago, slaves and sex toys were common. Naruto, being a blue-eyed blond, is considered to be one of the most high-valued sex toy..."

His words were cut off by a few knocks on the door. Sasuke growled and glared at his brother slightly, but the man just ignored him and walked towards the door. He opened it, and to his surprise, the Uzumaki brothers were outside; with Naruto yawning and hugging his brother's waist sleepily. The redhead, on the other hand, just smiled sheepishly at his lover as he held his younger brother tightly to avoid the boy from sliding down onto the floor.

"Hey," he spoke to the dark-haired man, grinning a little. "Naruto couldn't sleep with his S'uke-chan, so we decided to crash the party here, is it okay with you?"

Itachi snickered upon hearing Sasuke's nickname, and as a reward, a pillow was thrown to him by a furious Uchiha who had heard his embarrassing new nickname. He growled inwardly, but his anger soon faded once he saw the overly-cute expression on the sleepy boy's face. In an instant, he got off the bed and approached the boy, taking him into his arms gently. His face softened quickly, and this did not go unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room.

The redhead was the first one to break the silence with a chuckle. "Looks like you really have a soft spot for my brother, don't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at him before deciding to just ignore him as he brought the blond to his bed and laying the boy there, placing his head on his lap. He then started stroking the golden locks, earning soft delighted purrs from the sleeping kitsune. Their brothers sat across the room on the other bed, smiling as they watched the couple. All of a sudden, Sasuke remembered about what he was talking about with Itachi. Quickly, he looked up.

"...aniki, what was it that you're saying about Naruto?" he asked seriously, concern donning his voice.

The long-haired man furrowed his brows slightly, then he turned to the redhead beside him. "I think it's better if Kyuubi explains it to you..."

"Oh? Oh..." Kyuubi stared at his sleeping brother, then he sighed and turned to Sasuke. "Well...how far has Itachi told you about him?"

"All that I know is that he was a slave...and a sex toy in his past life..."

The redhead sighed again. "Well...to tell the truth, that's only half of the whole story.... He might not remember it, but I do...as his guardian in each and every single one of his life.... In his most recent life, his parents was killed right after he was born...and he was taken as an adopted child by the ruler of Otogakure.... The reason for this was that...Naruto had a secret power inside him that he himself doesn't know about..."

"...what kind of power?" the younger Uchiha asked.

"It is said that he holds the power to manipulate and destroy the whole world...the strongest and most dangerous off all powers that have ever existed..." Kyuubi paused to take a breath. "...I was supposed to take care of him and stop him from letting out the power...but Orochimaru overpowered me and banished me from my life before I could even warn Naruto about the danger of his power...and he was still so young..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When he was taken in by Orochimaru, he was still a baby...he was barely a year old.... As his guardian, I was told to look after him...but after a few years, I discovered Orochimaru's evil intentions towards Naruto. I tried to stop him, but...I was powerless against him...."

Sasuke growled and cursed inwardly, but he forced himself to stay calm. "...what happened then?"

"It was unknown..." Kyuubi shook his head weakly. "...all that I know was that Orochimaru was killed by Naruto in the end..."

"...huh? Who was killed by me?"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Dun dun dun! xD Oh yeah, a cliffie! (readers throw rotten tomatoes to Koneko) Wah! Okay, okay! Gomenasai! But anyways, I managed to finish this in just one day, like I said I would! Yay! So, how did you like the story so far? lol, I'm asking this 'cause I already told you, the real story has just started! Yosh! But anyhow, that's all for the time being! I've been sitting in front of the computer all day long, and my mom's gonna kill me if I stay here any longer! Yikes! lol, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	26. Ninetailed Fox Demon

Woot! Yosh! Today, I'm gonna update this story! Yosh! Woot! Anyhow...dun dun dun! lol, I still remember it! Yesh, I still remember the cliffy at the end of the previous chappy! Yosh! Anyways...omigod...my lust has been over the top for these past few days, and I've been thinking about nothing but sex, sex and more sex! Gah! I hate myself right now! T.T I just hope I won't stay like this for long... But anyhow, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Nine-tailed Fox Demon - Kyuubi

Three sets of eyes were focused on the sleepy boy, each and every single one of the owners of the pairs of eyes feeling albeit shocked that the sleeping male had awaken by their conversation. Neither of them spoke as the blond got up and sat beside the younger raven, rubbing his eye and yawning a little. Pouting slightly, he stared at each of the three guys sleepily, his head rested upon his boyfriend's broad shoulder.

"...what were you guys talking about?" he asked, yawning again, yet looking like he really wanted to know what they were talking about. "...I don't know if I heard it right...but I heard I killed someone in my previous life...is that...true?"

"...Naruto, go back to sleep," the guy beside him patted his head lightly.

"But Sasuke..."

The raven sighed, turned to his lover and cupped his cheeks. "Naru...listen to me, okay? Just go to sleep...I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?"

"Mmm..." Naruto pouted. "...you promise?"

"I promise.... Now go to sleep."

"Mm'kay..."

With that, the boy went back to sleep, placing his head on Sasuke's lap again. He then fell asleep almost immediately, as small snores were heard from him just in a minute. The three other males inside the room, noticing that the blond was already asleep, all sighed in relief before they resumed to continuing their conversation. This time, the redheaded guy told the two brothers about the insanely shocking truth of his younger brother.

"Sasuke, after you hear this story, I want you to promise me that you would never, ever leave Naruto alone," the redhead said seriously, staring at Sasuke's face.

"You have my words on that. I won't ever leave Naruto, no matter what you tell me, or no matter what happen between the two of us," the guy replied. "I promise you, Kyuubi, with all my heart and soul..."

Kyuubi let out a sigh. "...I trust in you then, but if you ever do something that will break his heart, I swear you'll be more than dead...and I'm dead serious about it."

"...I know...and I won't disappoint you..."

The two of them stared at each other intensely for a while, and at the same time, the other raven occupying the room decided to continue reading his book as he had already known about the truth of the blond boy. All the same, he kept his eyes and ears wide open in case something would happen in the middle of their deep conversation. Putting on his reading glasses, he reopened his book and started reading it, while the two began their serious chat.

"You already knew that Naruto has the strongest and most dangerous power ever, right?" he said, as if reminding Sasuke about what he had just revealed to the raven earlier, and the guy nodded. "Well, the real truth is...the power that Naruto possessed is actually the power of the nine-tailed fox demon that has been residing in his body for all these years.... The nine-tailed demon was sealed in him after he was born into this world for the first time, by his own father..."

Upon hearing this, the Uchiha growled, his brows furrowed closely together. "Why would his father do something like that?!"

"...calm down, otouto..." the older raven suddenly spoke, and Sasuke immediately cooled down, surprising Kyuubi a little.

"...well, the reason for why he sealed the demon inside Naruto is still unknown...but one thing I know...my name...was taken by the demon's name..."

"What do you mean?"

"My name, Kyuubi...is actually the demon's name..."

"...how-?"

"...when I was first born in this world, I was already destined to be Naruto's guardian in each and every single life that he would have.... I don't know the reason why, but people used to say that I resembled a lot like the demon when he's in his human form...and because of that, I was called Kyuubi...and somehow, I stick with that name up until now...since Naruto would only recognise me as a person named 'Kyuubi'," he explained.

"How can that be possible?"

The redhead shook his head. "I have no idea why...but I just can't change my name to anything else. Once, I tried changing my name to 'Ryuusei', but when I approached him, he just said that he didn't know me...and he kept running away from me until I changed back my name to 'Kyuubi'..."

Sasuke frowned. It was just too weird. 'Why would Naruto want only 'Kyuubi' to protect him?' he thought deeply. '...he doesn't know about the truth of the demon being inside his body, does he? Then, why....? Is it because the 'Kyuubi' inside his body told him to give in to only the person named 'Kyuubi'? But then again...why am_ I_ allowed to be near him...and protect him? This doesn't make sense.... Is Naruto finally making up his own decisions instead of having Kyuubi controlling him without him knowing?'

"Kyuubi," he looked up and stared straight into the pair of eyes hidden behind the glasses. "Tell me something...all this while, does Naruto know about Kyuu-the demon's presence inside him?"

"...iie, he doesn't know.... And he doesn't even know that he possess the power of the demon..."

"...but he lets the demon control his mind, right?" the raven asked.

It was Kyuubi's turn to frown. "How do you know?"

"You said he only let you get near him when you're 'Kyuubi'..." Sasuke suddenly noticed something. "...who are you really?"

"I already told you, didn't I?"

"Why won't Naruto get near you unless you're 'Kyuubi', then? Why is it that he can get near me, even if I'm not 'Kyuubi'?"

"...are you trying to say that I really am Kyuubi?" the redhead frowned deeper.

"It's obvious, isn't it?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You are Kyuubi! You're the one who gives him power! You're gonna destroy him!"

"I am not!"

"Cut it out, both of you!"

The older raven's voice stopped them both from yelling at each other. They glared at each other before looking away and muttering curses towards each other. The male between them, in the meantime, just let out a small sigh, and tried to calm his boyfriend who was practically pissed off when the younger raven had accused him of being the nine-tailed demon. Sasuke, on the other hand, just glared at the redhead furiously.

"...he's not a demon, otouto..."

"How do_ you_ know that, aniki?!" the raven snapped. "As far as I know, he's just a wretched monster that's going to destroy Naruto sooner or later!"

All of a sudden, he was slapped by his brother. "Watch your mouth, Sasuke!"

"Gr..."

"As far as I know, Kyuubi is not a demon. The real demon, who is unfortunately also Kyuubi, is sealed inside your precious Naruto. And, even if my Kyuubi is the demon that is actually still sealed inside your Naruto...he won't kill your precious kit. The nine-tailed fox demon needs a container to live, and it needs a person that is strong enough to withstand its power, yet weak enough not to realise its presence inside him.... Without the container, it will die...and if Naruto dies, then Kyuubi will die as well. Besides, Kyuubi, even though is not the demon, would never kill his own brother..."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "How can you be so sure?"

"...they are brothers, just like you and me...Sasuke..." the older of the two said, staring straight into his brother's eyes.

"...you ran away from me," Sasuke retorted, already knowing he would not win against his brother.

"He did as well..."

"...I hate you, aniki..."

"Hn...still saying my Kyuubi's a demon then?"

"...whatever, I'm going to sleep..."

"Hn..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Bad ending...bad ending! Darn! I can't think of a great ending to make Kyuubi and Sasuke stop fighting! But still, what's done is done! And I kinda like the idea of getting Sasuke and Kyuubi arguing about the demon inside Naruto! Anyways, if you really need to know, and you still don't know...well, Kyuubi is Kyuubi. He's not the Kyuubi inside Naruto, he's just Kyuubi. But Naruto unconscious mind thinks of him as the demon, and so does Sasuke... (sweatdrop)

But anyhow, in the few other chappies, Ill try to introduce the bad guy in this story - OROCHIMARU! And...I don't think I'll make this story long and complicated, it already is right now... (more sweatdrops) Still, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Off to another story now! Ja ne, minna-san!


	27. Leader of Otogakure

Eto~osu~! Lol, yay! Woot! Woot! lol, this is fun! Anyways, ooh....I've already promised you guys to introduce the snake in this chappy, didn't I? Yosh! He'll make his...uh...not-so-first appearance in this chappy! lmao, what the hell am I talking about?! lol! Anyhow...urm...well, nothing to say, so let's just start the chappy! lol, woot! Enjoy the chappy, minna-san! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Leader of Otogakure**

"Ou-sama, we've found the nine-tailed demon's location. He's currently in Kirigakure...together with three other people, including his guardian...and two Uchihas..."

"...very good.... Now...only time would determine when we'll meet again...my precious cub...kukuku..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So...this Ichimaru, how is he like?"

"It's Orochimaru," the redhead corrected the younger Uchiha. "But anyhow...he has long black hair...bright yellow eyes - like the ones that snakes have...and he also has purpler tattoo encircling his eyes. His skin is...somehow grey in colour..."

"...grey?" the long-haired guy raised a brow.

The smaller of the two nodded. "Yeah...he's quite a freak, if you should know. Since I've worked under him in one of my previous lives, I know him quite well. He has some sort of attraction with snakes...and he keeps them as pets. He even used to have a huge snake named Manda under his command. I think he still has it...but I'm not really sure about that though.... Anyways, have you been having the same dreadful dreams again?"

"...iie," the blond shook his head after realising his brother was talking to him. "It's been a long time since I last had the nightmare.... Why?"

"I'm just curious...I mean, can you remember the situation in your dreams? Can you remember how Orochimaru looked like? What happened? All the stuff, can you remember them?" the spectacled guy asked.

"...yeah. They're quite clear, actually...the huge dark mansion, the corpses...Orochimaru..."

At this point, he trembled lightly in fear, and his boyfriend instantly wrapped his arm around the slim waist, pulling the boy into an embrace. The kitsune smiled at his lover before turning back to his brother. The redhead just stared at the both of them before he felt a hand snaking around his own waist. Blushing a little, he furrowed his brows and turned to the taller guy with a pout as he tried to push him away in an albeit playful manner.

"...anyways, where do we head to now, guys?"

"We're going to Otogakure, of course," the redhead replied quickly. "After all, that is where Orochimaru was last seen..."

"Okay then! Otogakure, here we come!"

* * *

_On the other hand..._

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure of this? Shouldn't it be better if we just strike as soon as possible?"

"Kukuku...I've already thought about that, Kabuto..." the man tilted his assistant's chin lightly. "And I've already had a plan to destroy all of them at once.... We would just have to wait until they get in our trap...don't they?"

The white-haired male whimpered lightly as the snake-like man grazed his nail on his jaw. "H-hai...Orochimaru-sama..."

Orochimaru snickered again before he grabbed the mop of white hair harshly and brought the young man's face close to his, crashing their lips together. The spectacled guy let out another whimper as he desperately clung to the taller male's arm. As they parted away a little while later, a string of saliva connected them and the long-haired man started ravishing his neck, leaving bites and hickeys all around the pale neck as the male moan and whimper out.

"A-ahn...O-Orochimaru-sama...ah!"

"Kukuku..." he lapped the blood that trickled down the bite mark, while Kabuto whimper and tremble helplessly. "My little pet...you must be wanting it so much right now, don't you? Hm? Why don't you tell me what you want? Tell me...and I shall grant it, just for you...my precious one..."

"Orochi-maru...sama..."

* * *

_Back to the group of six... **(1)**  
_

"...gah, this is so boring!"

"Hn...I can think of something to do to make your boredom go away..." the raven hugged the boy from behind, chuckling.

"Hm?" the blond blinked - before he shrieked and blushed heavily. "Gah, hentai!"

The taller guy pretended to pout. "But Naru-chan...it's been quite a while since we last did it, right....?"

"...fine, we'll do it, but not now, okay?" the kitsune pouted.

"Hn...tonight then?"

"...yeah, tonight..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Okay, this is something that I have to say about this extremely-short chappy before you guys come and kill me. First thing first, I've just gotten back from my holidays, and I'm so darn tired that I couldn't even think straight! Secondly, I am extremely busy with homeworks and such, and I don't have much time to complete this chappy and last but not least, the main point of me making this chappy is to introduce Orochimaru, that's all!

However, next chappy is gonna be much longer - since I'm gonna put up a lemon! Woot! Oh, and if you've noticed, I'm also making OroKabu in this story! Woot! Yay! If you want to, you can ask me for an OroKabu lemon in any of my future chappies! Woot! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this short chappy! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) Yeah, there's six of them in case you've forgotten - Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, Neji and Gaara**


	28. Under the Moonlight

Osu~! Lemon! Yay! Lemon lemon lemon! Me love lemonsh!!!!!! lol xD Yay! We're gonna do a lemon in this chappy! Yay! Oh, by the way, most of my readers have been asking for me to put up an OroKabu lemon! lol xD But if you really want me to write it, please review/message me on how you'd like it to be! Why? 'cause I don't know how to write one! Anyhow, enough talking now! Let's start the show! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Under the Moonlight  
**

"Mn...nn...nh...anh...S-Sasu..."

It was a bright, beautifully moonlit night. As the moon was shining magnificently upon the sea, the stars danced around it, creating a uniquely dazzling reflection on the dark turquoise liquid in the middle of the bright nighttime. On a huge ship in the middle of the huge ocean, two young lovers were currently kissing each other so passionately that they almost melted in their own kiss. Moans, mewls and whines were heard as they shared saliva with each other.

"Nnh...S-Sasu..." the smaller boy whined again. "Mn...w-why...mm...why can't we...mn...why can't we do this inside the room? Mn...S-Sasuke-teme...mnh...I'm talking to you...damn it!"

"I can't...wait anymore...Naruto..." the raven replied huskily, capturing the already-bruised lips once more.

"D-demo...Sasuke...mnh!"

Ignoring the boy's whines, Sasuke plunged his tongue inside the warm orifice, ripping the blond's shirt off at the same time. A low, muffled protest was heard from the smaller male when his shirt was torn off, yet the protest, just like the previous whines, was ignored. Instead, the guy started roaming his hand all around the lean tanned body, using his other hand to stop the other male from falling onto his back on the hard wooden floor.

"S-Sasu..." Naruto began whining again once his lips were freed. "W-what if...unh...someone sees...mn...us here...?"

"I don't give a fuck about it..."

With a low growl, Sasuke sank his teeth into Naruto's delicate skin, cutting and causing it to bleed in instant. The boy gasped and whimpered out upon feeling the intense pain on his neck before shuddering and letting out a low moan when the raven sucked and licked the mark he made contritely. He whimpered once again, wrapping his bronze arms around his lover's head and burying his hands amongst the midnight blue locks.

"Mn...Sasuke..."

The Uchiha went up for another heated kiss, swirling and twirling his tongue all around the blond's mouth, tracing all his insides. As he kissed the kitsune passionately, Sasuke began lowering the both of them concurrently, settling himself between his lover's lower limbs once the both of them were spread out on the floor. He then reached down for Naruto's pants and started unbuckling the ice-blue chinos, removing it from the boy at once.

"S-Sasu!" the Uzumaki growled lightly. "Y-your clothes! Take them off!"

"Hn...I'll decide when I would undress myself dobe..." the raven said, smirking as he latched himself to the caramel-coloured neck again.

"Teme-ahn...ah..."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's dark bangs as the raven began sucking his sensitive pulse spot, moaning and mewling in delight. After contemplating that the bright red mark was well enough on the boy's bronze-shaded skin, the raven headed south towards the stiff dusk-brown nub on the blond's chest and claimed it in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the sensitive nipple and earning pleased whimpers from his lover who arched his back every now and again to have more of the mind-blowing pleasure.

As his tongue flicked and swayed all around the nub, the guy used his hand to twist and pinch the other nipple, multiplying the pleasure that the smaller male was feeling. Naruto shot open his eyes that he never remembered closing and whimpered out, arching his back again as his hands unconsciously pressed Sasuke's head close to his chest to take in more of the stupefying contentment that was currently eating him from inside out. He gasped again and bucked up when he felt a hand cupping his erection.

"Ngh, Sas-ah!"

"Hn...you like that, Naru-chan?" Sasuke purred and breathed hot air into his ear, squeezing the hardened member.

"Mnh! S-Sasu...unh..." Naruto moaned, gripping the raven's forearms tightly. "I...I can't wait anymore...p-please...do it...now...S-Sasuke..."

Upon hearing this, the pirate smirked. "...you're being so impatient right now, Naru...kukuku..."

With that, he captured the boy's lips again, and gained an immediate response as the blond moaned into the kiss and held him close, opening his mouth to let the raven's tongue inside his orifice. They sucked each other's muscles and explored the other's cavern thoroughly. After that, the guy pulled away from the smaller boy and placed three of his fingers in front of the boy's oral cavity - only to have the blond slapping it away, much to his surprise.

Smirking lightly, Naruto pushed Sasuke, switching their positions so that he was straddling the larger male. He then inserted three of his own fingers inside his mouth and started sucking them sensually, moaning and humming in pleasure as he gazed at the other guy with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. After his digits was slicked up thoroughly, he lifted himself slightly and pushed in one of his fingers inside his hole, wiggling it slightly before he put in the second one and began scissoring himself.

After a short while, he inserted the third finger, biting his lower lip and shutting his eyes as he searched for his sweet spot. Once he found it, he started rubbing himself against his digits, all the while watching the stupefied Sasuke with half-amused, half-lustful azure orbs. Then, he pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss his lover before he lifted himself again and positioned the guy's huge, dripping erection in front of his entrance, sitting down again and engulfing the rock-hard member.

"F-fuck...ah!" he cursed, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth together as he felt the large manhood entering him. "G-gods...fuck, Sasuke-ah!"

Sasuke trembled as he felt the tight heat eating him up. "Ugh...Naru-!"

He gripped Naruto's waist in intend to slam himself into the boy completely, but a pair of hands caught him just before he managed to do it. He growled lightly, but the blond just smirked and removed the guy's hands from his waist. He then started moving himself up and down the raven's erection painfully slowly, just to tease his lover. Another growl escaped the male's lips, and he just shushed it down with a kiss as he continued to move at a snail's pace, much to the guy's displeasure.

"Naruto..." a third growl was heard, and a chuckle was emitted.

"Hm?" he purred softly, leaning over to have his breath ghosting over the other male's face. "What's wrong...Sasu-kun?"

"...fuck..."

A brow was raised and lips were pouted playfully. "Hm? What did you say, Sasu-kun?"

"Kuso...Naruto...!"

"...what is it?"

With that, Sasuke growled out loud and pushed the smaller boy so that he was back on top, and he growled again as he pinned the boy to place. Looking down at the blond predatorily, he folded his lover until his legs and ass was lifted from the wooden floor and started thrusting violently into him. Surprised by this, Naruto screamed out in pain and reached out for the raven's neck immediately, scratching the male's pale back in intend to stop the pain from furthering.

Loud moans and whimpers were heard as Sasuke drove Naruto close to his climax. After several more ferocious thrusts, the kitsune spurted out his seeds with a strident cry, soiling the guy's clothes in the process. Feeling the muscles around him tightening unbearably, the Uchiha exploded as well, emptying his load deep inside his lover with a moan of the boy's name. With a few more weak thrusts, he continued to milk himself into the blond before he pulled his softening member and laid limp beside the exhausted boy.

Between his pants, Naruto cursed. "Fuck...uh...you stupid Uchiha...ow...my ass hurts like hell now...fuck..."

"Hn..." Sasuke snorted in amusement as he tried to catch his breath. "It's...all your fault...for not letting me...have you the way...I want it..."

"Shut the fuck up...teme...I hate you..."

"...I love you too, dobe..."

"Oi, are you done there, you freaking noisy lovebirds?!"

"...fuck!"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Fuck! Gyahahahahahaha! xD The ending was superbly awesome! Wahahahahaha! I can just imagine their faces when they heard that! Muahahaha! Oh my God, oh my God! I can't stop laughing now! Hahahahahaha! It was so freaking funny! Damn, they must have been watching all the time then! I wonder who they are, anyway! xD But anyways, there you go! A brand new lemon chappy! Woot! You love me now, don't you? Don't you? Tell me you love me! xD

Anyhow, that's all for the time being! I'm losing my energy from all the laughing, so now I'm going to eat! Yay! Woot! lol xD Ja ne, minna-san! Food, here I come! xD


	29. Worriness

Osu~! I'm finally here again, minna-san! Phew! School was darn busy! I didn't even have enough time to eat or anything! lol, okay, that was a big lie! xD But anyways, I was really really busy - it's true - and I didn't have the time to update this story! But I'm here now, and here's the story! Woot! Oh, and in this chappy, a serious problem's going to occur! What is it?! What is it?! Read on to find out! lol, woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Worriness  
**

"Hey, Gaara!"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" the boy questioned almost excitedly.

The redhead raised a nonexistent brow. "...what is it?"

"Well...um..." the blond started blushing and fidgeting lightly, making the other boy curious. "Well...um...do you...uh...do you love Neji?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, gomen! It's just that..." the kitsune ended his words with a small sigh. "I dunno...I mean...um..."

"...you're having problems with the Uchiha?" he asked stoically, but the curiosity and worry were visible in his tone of voice.

"What? N-no! Of course not!" the boy laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that...I'm worried.... You know...about my past and stuff.... I just don't know...if Sasuke would stay with me after he knew about me and my previous life..."

Gaara thought for a while, before he replied; "If he truly loves you...then he won't ever leave you just because of something that happened in the past.... It's in the past, after all.... Besides...if he dares to leave you, you can count on me and your brother...and his brother and Neji as well, to get him back to you, Naruto..."

Naruto smiled and hugged the boy who he had made his best friend, thanking him silently. The two of them then continued walking through the town of Takigakure, chatting happily with each other - well, the blond did most of the talking, as usual. Sometime later, they stumbled upon Naruto's brother and his lover, so they decided to go window-shopping together. After a little while, they got tired and decided to stop by a coffee shop to take a short break.

"Ne, aniki?" the boy turned to his brother. "Where's Sasuke and Neji?"

"The two twerps? They're on the ship, planning out where we would be directing to next," the redhead replied, shrugging lightly.

"Oh...why is Itachi-nii-chan here then? Shouldn't you be on board too, helping them?"

The raven snorted. "They don't need my help.... Besides, Sasuke would just start barking at me if I try to help him in any way..."

"Of course he won't do that!" Naruto puffed his cheeks and smacked Itachi's shoulder hard. "Just go there and help him!"

The spectacled guy raised a brow, immediately knowing that there was something bothering his younger brother and he wanted to tell it to him, but he didn't want the raven to know about it. In an instant, he told the Uchiha to go back to the ship, signalling him with his green eyes that there was something that he had to settle there. The guy pouted childishly, but followed his lover's words nonetheless. Kissing the redhead lovingly on his temple, he started to walk away.

"...what is it, Naruto?" the redhead spun himself around and questioned his little brother once Itachi was out of sight. "Is there something bothering you?"

"You...how come you always know it when I'm in a dilemma or anything?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"It's because I'm your brother...now tell me, what's the problem?"

Seeing that his best friend would spill nothing out, Gaara decided to tell the redhead about it. "He's worried that Sasuke might leave him after knowing his dark past, Kyuubi.... I already told him that it's nothing to be worried about...but it seems to me that he wants an experienced answer...from you...as his brother..."

"Heh?" Kyuubi raised a brow, before snorting in amusement. "Is that all you're worrying about, Naruto? For real?"

"D-don't laugh, aniki! I'm being dead serious here!"

"Okay, okay, okay..." the redhead replied amusedly, obviously failing in his attempt on trying to muffle his laughter. "...tell me, what is it that you're worried about?"

Naruto pouted a little bit. He, nevertheless, decided to just spill out all the beans. So, he began explaining the reason why he was so worried of the idea of Sasuke leaving him after finding out the truth about his previous life. Indeed, after being with Sasuke for quite a long time - almost a year, that is - he had been so dependent of the raven that thinking of the idea itself made him feel crazy and want to cry out loud. Hearing this, Kyuubi somehow felt sorry for his little brother.

When he was done explaining, the redhead let out a small sigh. "Well...it's no wonder that you've grown to be so dependent of Sasuke.... He was the one who had been looking after you all this while, after all.... After you decided to run away from the palace.... But nonetheless, I don't think there's anything for you to worry about.... From my view, Sasuke loves you with all his heart...he wouldn't leave you even if you told him to.... So, stop worrying about it, okay?"

"But..."

"Look...if you're really worried about it, Naruto," he spoke, smiling lightly. "Why don't you just go and ask him about it? I'm sure his answer would be just the same as what I told you just now.... You just have to trust him with all your heart, just like he trusts you with all his heart..."

"Mmm...okay...if you say so..."

"Okay...want to go back to the ship now?" the spectacled guy asked, getting to his feet.

"...yeah...let's go!"

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Phew! Finally! (takes a deep breath) So darn busy this month! Had to squeeze in on updating this in my already-cramped time! Ugh...I think I'm gonna die someday.... So tired...I think I'm blacking out...uh.... ....okay, I'm fine, I'm fine...oh my God...I'm losing all of my energy...and it's so hot right now...hard to breathe.... (inhales deeply) Okay...ugh...ow, my back...my hands...my arms...my whole body's aching.... Not much to say...just hope you guys enjoyed the short story.... I'm so freaking exhausted...and in pain right now...so, that's all for the time being...

Oh...before I forget, there's no Sasuke in this chapter...so just shut up and stop complaining to me about the nonexistent of the bastard in this chappy.... Yeah...that's all...ja...minna-san...


	30. Because You are My Life

Woot! Osu~! Yosh! Phew! I'm finally able to update this story again! Yay! But know what, since I haven't update this story since forever, I kinda forgot the current storyline.... (sweatdrop) So, don't get mad at me if I just replay the story over again.... Haha.... (more sweatdrops) Um... (cough) But anyways! In this chapter...um...what shall we do in this chapter? Uh...I don't know myself.... (even more sweatdrops) But...un...aha! I know! I'll make Naruto ask Sasuke truthfully about what he worried about in the previous chappy! Woot!

* * *

Note: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read. AU, may contain OOCness

Pairings: Obviously, SasuNaru

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you! Naruto-chan doesn't belong to me! He belongs to...um...uh...should I say Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? (Oh no you don't! - Sasuke) Oops! Okay, he belongs to Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter Thirty: **Because You are My Life  
**

"Hey, S'uke?"

"...hn?"

"Nn...can I ask you something?" the boy asked, fidgeting lightly.

The guy glanced at him for a split-second before focusing back on the book he was currently reading. "Hn..."

"Hey!" the blond puffed his cheeks and snatched the book away quickly. "Focus on me when I'm speaking!"

"...what is it?"

"I want to ask you something."

"...I know, what's the question?" the raven gave him a bored look.

In an instant, the kitsune began fidgeting and averting his eyes everywhere. "W-well...I-uh...um...well..."

"...well?"

The boy parted his lips to say something, but closed them back quickly before sighing and biting his lips, his fidgeting motions never stopping. The other male inside the room raised a brow, starting to get annoyed with his lover. He knew something had been bothering the blond, ever since he returned to the ship earlier with his brother and friend. The way he had stared at the guy with sad, worried looks proved it all. Yet the raven just could not put what it is.

"Naruto..." he said softly, moving closer and caressing the tanned cheek. "...what's wrong?"

Unexpectedly, drops of tears started to trickle down the kitsune's cheeks, much to their surprise. "Ah! S-sorry! I-I...uh...I...I don't know why I'm crying!"

"Naru..." the guy furrowed his brows before pulling Naruto into an embrace.

"S-Sasu-ke...?"

"Tell me...what is it that is bothering you, Naru..." Sasuke whispered, his voice almost unheard. "Please...don't cry like that..."

More tears flowed out of the boy's blue eyes as he hugged the raven back. "Sasu..I...I'm scared.... I...I don't want you...to leave me alone..."

"...why would I do that?" the guy asked, brows furrowed as he stared at the blond in confusion. "Naru...I won't ever leave you alone.... Why are you saying something like that?"

"I...because of my past life.... I'm so afraid, Sasuke.... I don't know what to do.... I'm scared...that you would leave me someday.... I don't want to be alone again...I was always all alone...even when I was still a prince...I was alone.... After my brother left, I had no one...no one but myself to hold to.... I...don't want something like that to...happen again.... It was...lonely...cold...scary..." the kitsune said, shuddering and sobbing softly.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace, holding him tightly as he shushed him down softly. His hand made circling motions around the boy's back in intend to calm the crying one down. The both of them stayed in the same position for quite a while, until the blond finally cooled down and stopped crying. Then, the raven placed his lips upon the blond's and gave him a short loving kiss before hugging him again, holding him tightly yet gently.

"...listen, Naruto..." the guy whispered to his ear, soft yet clear enough to be heard by the kitsune. "To me...you're the only one.... You are...the reason I'm here...the reason I'm breathing...the reason I'm still living in this world.... If I leave you...or...if you, by any chances, leave me...I would die.... I can't survive on my own, Naruto...not anymore.... You're so important to me, Naruto.... I love you so much...and...I can't leave you alone...because you are my life..."

"Sasu...ke..."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes, bright afternoon sky clashing with dark midnight sky, and closed the small distance between them with their lips sealed together in a loving kiss. After a short while, they parted and gazed again into each other's eyes before hugging each other in a warm embrace. Tears were once again shed from Naruto's azure orbs, but this time, they were tears of happiness and gratefulness upon knowing that his beloved would not leave him.

"...I love you...Sasuke..."

"I love you too...Naruto..." Sasuke said, smiling and wiping away the boy's tears. "Don't cry again, okay?"

The blond nodded, smiling back at the raven. "Okay...thank you...Sasuke..."

-- ((to be continued)) --

* * *

Gaku...finally done.... *sighes in relief* Gah...once again, sorry for the extremely late chapter...and the shortness of the chapter... God...I'm gonna die right now...so tired... Man...I'm so busy with everything.... My life is getting pretty bad.... -_-;; But nevertheless, I'm still trying my best to update my stories... Again, I'm so sorry for the chapter.... I just hope you liked it thought it's so short... *sighs* Anyhow...that's all for now, minna-san... Ja ne...


End file.
